Finally Home
by Julie Weasley
Summary: The gang returns to Hogwarts! Please review! Tell me all your opinions so I can become a better writer!
1. Default Chapter Title

Finally Home

As I woke that morning I could hear Fred and George laughing. Even though they were in the room next to me didn't mean I couldn't hear them or still be there best friend. I mean I was their triplet. Without me They wouldn't be part of a triplet. 

I looked over the side of my bunk bed to see if Ginny was still asleep. She wasn't! "Wow!" I thought, "She must be really excited about getting back to Hogwarts!" I was too but I need my beauty rest. I grabbed some clothes to wear on the trip to Hogwarts and ran to the shower before anyone else could. I washed quickly because there was Ginny, Me, Ron, Fred, George, Mom, and dad living in the house with only one bathroom. 

When I got out, George and Fred were waiting for their turn. "What took so long?" Asked Fred. I said, "I only took fifteen minutes! I thinks that's a lot faster than either than you do. So are you guys packed?" Fred had already went into the bathroom so George said, "Yep. Finished last night at 7:00." "Okay. I'll see ya in a few minutes." I said as I walked away. 

"Men!" I thought, "They think we take long in the bathroom? They wash that stupid goop out of their hair and then immediately reapply it! They are so stupid!" I walked to my room and put the wet towel in my hamper. Then I quickly threw my hair into a bun. I grabbed my suitcase and hurried down stairs. 

When I entered the Kitchen I was surprised to see Harry sitting in a char next to Ron. I smiled and said, "Hey man! How was your summer? The usual?" Harry nodded and said, "Yep. Four more years and then I'll have a magic license and I'll be able to repay the Dursleys with the same kindness they gave me." I nodded sympathetically and said, "I'll have mine in two years. You want me to pay a visit?" Harry and Ron laughed and then Harry said, "That would be wonderful!" Ron said, "Mom said, 'Tell your siblings to put their luggage in the van pronto!' Will you take mine and Harry's while your going out there?" I sighed and said, "Why not." I grabbed their luggage walked to the car. 

Dad was telling Ginny to take Muggle Studies so that they could compare what they know when the year is over. I shook my head and continued to the car. I walked back inside and overheard Harry asking Ron where Percy was. Ron said that Percy and Penolope had eloped and moved into Hogwarts because he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I remembered the letter we got from him. Mom wasn't very happy about and sent him a Howler but was happy that he was at Hogwarts. Then Ron said, "I think Fred is going to teach there as well and over throw Snape." I laughed and said, "Are you saying that a member of the biggest trouble making trio in Hogwarts history was going to become a teacher there? I think not!" They laughed and agreed. I said, "He's gonna come with me and George to take care of Dragons with Charlie." 

Then, Mom walked in and yelled, "ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY! TIME TO GO! GET YOU BUTTS AND LUGGAGE INTO THE CAR IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!" Then she quieted down and said, "Hi dear are you ready? My I'm gonna miss you!" I gave mom a hug and said, "I've done it for five years so far! I don't think that two more years isn't going to seem like much!" We walked to the car while telling me to tell her about every friend, acquaintance, and boyfriend I'd have. I said, "Yes Mum. Okay Mum. You're embarrassing me Mum. Okay Mum!" I hopped in the back seat with George and Fred while Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the middle seats. Mum and dad were in the front seats. Dad said, "Everyone buckled?" 

On the way to King's Cross Me, Fred, and George talked about the tricks we needed to get at Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch. Ginny just blushed because she was right next to Harry. I smiled. Sometimes I think I leave out Ginny and other times I think she is perfectly content. I wasn't about to talk to her now because she was so red that she couldn't even pronounce one syllable. When we arrived to king's Cross Ron got out of the car and then Harry did. Harry offered to help Ginny out but all she could say was "bua." So he lifted her out anyway. Then us triplets got out. I was the last. We walked tot he truck and grabbed our luggage. Dad would have transported it to the train but he didn't want to risk magic being seen in front of Muggles. 

We walked into the train station and arrived at gate 9 and ¾. We went in by twos. Mum and dad, Ginny and Ron, Harry and Me, and George and Fred. When we arrived through the platform we kissed Mum and Dad goodbye and promised to write. Then they left leaving us to find our way ourselves. 

Harry and Ron had spotted Hermione and left us to see her. Ginny had left us and walked to Colin Creevy who is also a person who is obsessed with harry Potter. The our good friend Lee Jordan walked over to us and said, "Hey you guys! I missed ya! He gave me a normal hug and then gave Fred and George quick guy hugs. We boarded the train and went to our usual compartment at the very back of the train. We didn't tell anyone but we carved our names into the bottom of the table as sort of marking of marking our territory. 

We sat and talked about things like Quidditch, what we did this summer, and we classes we were going to take. They all said that they would take whatever I took. I felt really in control right then. I felt really cool. We talked some more and then we heard a voice over the loudspeaker the said, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in four hours. When we are an hour away I will notify you so that you may change into your robes and get you luggage ready. Please relax and help yourself to food when the foodcart comes to your compartment. Thank You." I said, "Those people are always so polite and helpful." The boys laughed and shook their heads. 

Then the lady with the food cart arrived. This year Mum said that we could buy our food on the train. She and Dad gave me twenty knuts to use! I was so happy. I spent ten knuts and ate my food. I saved my Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for last though. I saved the rest of my money to buy Christmas presents and tricks at Hogsmeade. I fell asleep on the train ride there because I was up late the night before packing. 

I was woken up with Hermione tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Hullo Julie! How was your Holidays? Mine were okay." I replied, "Mine were fine. Thanks for waking me. How long do we have until we get to Hogwarts?" She checked her watch and said, "About two hours. Scoot over." I scooted over and tried to fall asleep again. It didn't work because everyone around me was talking. Harry and Ron had come into our compartment with Hermione. Everyone was talking about Quidditch. I didn't take much interest in the sport because I was no good at it but George, Fred, and Harry were on the team. During the games I sat with Ginny, Colin Creevy, Ron, and Hermione while Lee was the commentator. They were usually exciting especially since Gryffindor won the house cup last year. 

Since Oliver Wood graduated last year Harry was made Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. During practices I usually took my books outside to watch practice for moral support. All of the sudden we heard a sound over the loud speaker. "Attention Hogwart's students. We will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one hour. We have a compartment that will sell food and it is going to be open for half an hour. Now will be a good time to get ready for Hogwarts. Thank You." We were lucky that we were last compartment on the train because that's where the bathrooms were. I said, "I'll go first." I grabbed my robes out of my duffel bag and walked to the bathroom before the giant stampede came. I quickly changed into my robes and then returned to my seat. Everyone else from my table was either in one of the bathrooms or waiting in line. When they returned I checked my watch and saw that had only an hour until we arrived at Hogwarts. I took my portable TV out of my duffel bag and started watching my favorite show. The M-Files. M stands for Magic. The show was about two Magic agents that investigated Magic crimes and weird unsolved cases. I ended up turning it off because Lee started talking to me. I wasn't mad though because it was a rerun. He said, "My Holiday was great. How was yours?" I told him about Percy and how I just mainly explored the forests around our Burrow with Fred and George. The train slowed to a stop and the same voice came over the loudspeaker and said, "We have arrived at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thank You for traveling Witch and Wizard Express." We stood up and grabbed our bags and walked out of our compartment. We were the last ones to get off the train and it seemed to take forever. When we finally got off the train we could hear a familiar voice yell, "Firs' years over here!" It was Hagrid looking happier than ever. We waved at him and couldn't help but notice a group of frightened looking children around him. Hagrid yelled, "Hey gang could you give me a hand!" We hurried over to Hagrid at e assigned up some children to watch over. When our groups were distributed we started walking to the boats that would take us to Hogwarts. When we got on the boats our bags disappeared and one youngster started crying. I asked, "What's wrong Hon'?" She replied, "I'm homesick, I just lost my luggage, and this place is creepy!" I smiled and said, "Don't worry you will be able to write and sent pictures to your parents. Hogwarts is a big place but in no time you will not think it's creepy and don't worry about your bags. It has been transported to a room that will then ship it to your room once our know what your house is. I'm in Gryffindor. If anyone ever needs to talk or needs homework help you can ask me." That seemed to calm down the group and there were even some children that looked happy. We arrived on the other side of the lake and hopped out. We had to help the children out and that didn't take too long. I was very anxious t get into my dorm room and meet my old accuainteces. We walked up the marble stairs and walked through the doors. It was such a good surprise to see that the dementors weren't there any more. Hagrid said, "bring the firs years over hear." We did as Hagrid told and brought the first years to where he was standing. The lined up the first years and brought them forward to Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned to them and smiled and said, "Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts. Over the next seven years you will learn how to be Witches and Wizards! My name is Professor Dumbledore! When I bring you to that hat you will put it on your head when it calls your voice. Only you can hear what it says to you except for the part when it yell out your House.. Please follow me." He walked over t o the sorting hat. Everyone in the Hall quieted and then a booming voice said, 

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge me on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me,

You can keep you bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,

And I can cap them all,

There's nothing hidden your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be,

You may belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

The daring nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You may belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

With those of wit and learning,

Will always find there king:

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make you real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

No don't get in a flap!

You're safe in hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

Everyone began clapping when it finished speaking. Even the seventh years who have heard that over and over again looked impressed. The timid first years approached the Sorting hat when their names were called. They put on the hat and then all you could hear was, "Gryffindor!…Next!…Hufflepuff!…Next!…Slytherin!" When that was over everyone took their place at their correct table. Dumbledore stepped to the podium and said, "Welcome new and old Hogwart students! Some of you are fantastic students while others are trouble makers." Me, George, and Fred could tell he was looking at us. We laughed and Dumbledore continued speaking. "We have some new rules to say. Number one. You must be in your Common Room by 10:00 P.M. unless you have lasses later than or special permission. To get special permission, you must see me or your head Professor or ghost of your house. Number two. Follow instructions that teachers tell the FIRST time they tell you. You will see them tomorrow morning when classes start and they will tell you what rules they have for their classroom. Number three. Remember the Golden Rule. Do unto others as you would want them to do to you. And Finally Number four. Have Fun! Hogwarts was made to teach you how to be witches and wizards and it was made so that you could have fun! If I have any more things to tell you I will either call everyone into here or I will call the Head Boy and Head Girl to go to everyone Common room and Post the message there. Now let's sing our annual school song! Pick a tune. Any tune will do!" I picked the theme to my other favorite show P.A.L.S. Dumbledore said, "One! Two! Three! GO!" I sang the words with everyone else in the school. It sounded really weird like it does every year but it was tradition so how could I argue! When everyone finished singing Dumbledore said, "Okay now. We will start the feast! When you are done I please ask the older students to escort the younger students to their common room and help them find where they sleep. Dig In!" All of the sudden plates appeared in front of us that were filled with food. Everyone ate and ate and ate as if this was the first time we had seen or tasted food. I finished my food and sat back in my seat to wait for others to finish. Once my gang had finished I said, "ell, I'm going to ask the first years if they need help getting to their Common Rooms Okay?" Everyone replied back and said, "Okay. We'll help too." We asked every single Gryffindor first year if they needed help getting to their room and they all did. We looked like cattle herders leading the way to the Gryffindor Common room. Once we got there I said, "Hi everyone! I am Julie Weasley And This is Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter." The little kids turned their heard to Harry when they heard his name. They seemed mesmerized by him and his scar. He said, "Hi! I'm Harry Potter! Call me Harry though! Me, George, Lee, Fred, and Ron will lead the boys to their dorm room and Julie, Hermione, and Ginny will lead the girls to their dorm room. Follow me!" He lead the way to the boys dorm room. Then Ginny said, "Hi! I'm Ginny! If your ever need help with anything you can come to me or Julie. This is our common room! Follow me to your dorm room!" We lead them to their Dorm room and helped them find their beds. I said, "You bed is the one with your luggage on it! You are given a closet, set of dresser drawers, and bed. There are two showers and six toilets in here. We aren't allowed in the boys dorm but you can talk with them in the common room. Breakfast is at seven tomorrow morning and classes start at nine in the morning so you will want to get up early. Have fun!" I found my bed next to Ginny's bed. I put my stuff where it belonged because I was a very organized person. I checked my watch and saw that it was 9:30 already! I grabbed my pajamas and quickly changed into them. I quickly climbed into bed. I thought to myself, "Wow. I'm so glad to be home! I have to spend this year wisely because I only have two left!" I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Quidditch

I woke to find seven faces looking at me. I jumped up and banged heads with Ron. "What time is it?" I exclaimed. Ginny said, "It's 6:50. You weren't downstairs so we were worried about you!" "Oh. Thanks for waking me up." I said, "Hold on! You guys aren't supposed to be in here! Get out quick before someone tells on you!" Harry laughed and said, "Don't worry! You are the only person left who hasn't let yet." I sighed, "Oh okay. Could someone hand me my robe?" Fred handed me my robe. I put it on and grabbed some clothed to change into. I rushed to the bathroom and threw on my clothes. Then I threw my hair into the usual ponytail. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on make up and hurried out. I put all my stuff and said, "All ready! Let's go before there isn't any food left!" We walked out of the common room and down the spiral staircase. As we walked to the Great Hall we were talking about who would take Oliver Wood's place on the team. Harry said, "Today I'm going to announce on the podium I need a new Quidditch player. I think I'll have tryouts tonight. Any of you guys are going to try out?" Ginny said while furiously blushing, "I might if I can find a decent broomstick." Harry said, "Don't worry. Professor McGonnalghall already informed me that we will be getting new team brooms that are the latest model." We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table except for Harry who walked over to the teacher's table and asked Professor Dumbledore something. I filled my plate with everything and extra of my favorite food which is gooey butter cake. Everyone ate furiously to get to their next classes in time but stopped when they heard Harry on the loudspeaker say, "Hullo mates! As you know Oliver Wood has graduated from Hogwarts and left us with an open spot on the Quidditch team. The Position is Blocker. I will hold try outs tonight on the Quidditch field at 7:00 P.M. Remember this is for the Gryffindor team only. Thank You!" Draco Malfoy stand up and shriek in a girly voice, "WE LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!" "What a loser!" I said and everyone agreed. Harry sat down and said, "How did I do guys?" Ginny answered a will nicer than normal, "How could you ever do anything but perfect!" Then she realized what she said and blushed the color of a beet. I looked over to the teacher's table to see how Percy was doing. Well, Percy seemed to be having a deep chat about something with Professor Flitwick. I glanced at Snape who was glaring at Percy. I thought to myself, "If you do anything to Percy I'll kill you!" As if Snape had heard me he looked at me and sneered. He mouthed, "Well, I know who will get and A+ in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I shook my head and kept eating my food. Ginny was about to say something when the owls came in. A big package fell into my lap along with my schedule. Everyone got their schedules too. We looked at each other's schedules and were amazed and happy that we all had the same classes together. That was odd because the same year usually have the same classes together. Everyone was staring at me to see what was in my package. It was small and soft. I opened it and was relieved to see that it was my swimsuit that I had left at home. Pinned to it was a note that said, "Julie you forgot your swimming suit! Here ya go! And in a little sack I enclosed ten knuts! Shhhhh! Love, Mom!" I said, "Mom sent me my swimming suit because I left it at home." Ginny must have seen the other sack and asked, "What's in there?" I lied, "Oh it's just some stuff I left at home." We finished our breakfast and hurried to our first hour, which was coincidentally Defense Against the Dark Arts. We walked out of the Great Hall and met Percy in the hall. George yelled, "umm, Mr. Weasley, will we be needing a spiral notebook for your class." He said it in his snootiest tone possible. Percy replied, "Nope just your books for this week. You are going to learn about Boggarts. Oh and Penelope says 'Hi!'" Ginny whined, "I don't want to learn about Boggarts! Tell Penelope we all said hi too. How is she doing?" Percy blushed and said, "Well, we are going to have a child in 8 months and 3 weeks! I haven't told Mum yet so don't say anything! Were going to move out of Hogwarts too so our child can grow up normally without being with other students that are too busy to care. Besides, Hogwarts doesn't allow extra children too live here. Were going to renovate the Shrieking Shack and turn it into a home!" Ginny burst out crying. She sobbed, "I'm so happy for you!" She gave Percy a hug and at that moment Snape walked around the corner and said, "Ginny Weasley! Sucking up to the teachers! Ten points from Gryffindor!" As he walked away he gave me a smile to kill. Percy whispered, "Don't worry. I'll give ya ten to make up for it!" He smiled and said, "You better get to my class or you will be tardy!" He smiled and walked away. Fred said, "Man! Penelope sure has changed him a lot! He seems like a whole different person! I kind of like it!" We walked to Defense Against the DARK Arts class while Harry comforted Ginny. I could tell she wasn't red from crying but from blushing! "Poor kid!" I thought. "She can't be anywhere without blushing!" We walked to class and took our seats. I sat with George, Harry sat with Ginny who looked like a beet, Ron sat with Hermione, and Fred sat with Lee. Percy started his lesson by saying, "Hello! My name is Mr. Weasley! You can probably remember me from last year because I was Head Boy at Hogwarts. I would like to assure that I don't play favorites." Malfoy said, "Oh Yeah! Like we'll believe hat!" Percy frowned and said, "Ten points from Slytherin for talking out of turn." He smiled again and said, "We are going to start off the year by learning about Boggarts. Don't groan. I already know that Professor Lupin taught you about them last year but I'm just reviewing. Can anyone tell me about Boggarts." Hermione's hand shot up. Percy called on her. Hermione gave him what seemed like an Encyclopedia definition. When she was done she sat down and smiled with satisfaction. Percy looked impressed and said, "Wow Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor for that excellent definition! Well she pretty much told you everything you need to know about Boggarts. I made you a worksheet for you to do. Hermione you may pass them out." Hermione looked as proud as she has ever been and the Slytherins looked ready to kill. When she got to Draco he tripped her and luckily Percy saw it happen. He yelled, "fifty points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy I saw that! March yourself to Professor Dumbledore's office and tell him what you did!" He returned to his smile and calm voice and said, "Would anyone like to accompany him?" Ron quickly volunteered and led Draco out of the room. The rest of the class was okay except for the menacing glares from the Slytherins. After class we went to Herbology. Then Potions which Snape made horrible, and other classes. When it was 5:00 we met in the Great Hall for dinner. The Slytherins looked as if they had sat on a cactus. We all smiled and agreed that out job was done for today. We ate out food which was Fired Chicken, Chinese Food, Seafood, and my favorite Italian food. I helped myself to Tortellini and for dessert I had a popsicle. See the air-conditioning was broke and it was especially hot. Harry stood up and walked over to Professor Dumbledore again. Then he walked to the podium and said, "Can I please have you attention again? I would like to remind all Gryffindors that there is a tryout for a spot on our Quidditch tonight! Please come if you're interested. Thank You!" As Harry walked back from the podium Draco Malfoy yelled, "WE LOVE YOU HARRY!" and then he giggled like a little girl who was starstruck by Harry. Harry just shook his head and smiled. He had gotten pretty used to this by now and was gracefully dealing with it. He sat down in his seat which was next to Ginny. Ginny blushed nervously and started choking on her food. Her face turned really blue and she looked as if she was going to pass out. Before that could happen though, Harry had already pulled her up and did the Heimlich maneuver. When she had coughed up whatever she was choking on her sat her on the floor and asked her if she was okay. She took a deep breath and gave him a goofy grin. Then she said, "You really are a hero and then passed out because he had helped her. Well by then teachers had gathered around her and I was crying my eyes out and Fred kept sushhing me to calm down. Harry carried Ginny to Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing. I calmed down and followed them. Madame Pomfrey didn't try to revive Ginny she just gave her and Ivy and pumped liquid chocolate into her. In about 5 minutes Ginny was ready to go back to dinner. She thanked Madame Pomfrey and really thanked Harry. He gave her a hug and led the way back to the Great Hall. Well, when we were done with dinner we walked up to the Common room to get our books. By then it was time for Quidditch tryouts. I grabbed my portable CD player, some CDs, and my homework. Can you believe that our teachers gave us homework on the very first day?!?!?!? Well, we all trudged onto the Quidditch field. I walked up into the stands while dodging Gryffindors ready to get the new place for Blocker. I was suprised to see that Ginny had joined the group. Ron had decided not to try out so he sat with me and Hermione while we watched. I didn't feel like doing Homework so I popped in my soundtrack about a little orphan girl who was looking for her real parents. Her voice was so good! I had always aspired to sing just like her but I never tried to sing. I watched kids do okay trying out. Then it was Ginny's turn. Harry was talking to her and she was so red that I could tell from all the way up here in the stands. She hopped onto one of the brooms and began soaring. Harry only let one ball out into the air so she would only have one target. She was amazing! She zoomed in and out of invisible obstacles and she caught the bludger about a half a dozen times. She landed and handed the Bludger. He was so amazed he just stared at her with his mouth gaping open. That made her blush even redder. Then he regained himself and held a megaphone to his mouth and said, "Attention Gryffindors! We have our new Blocker! Thank You for giving up your time to try out for his wonderful opportunity! Our new Blocker will be Ginny Weasley! You are dismissed! Thank You!" He then turned to Ginny and said, "Where the hell did you learn to fly like that?" Ginny smiled and said, "That's the first time I've ever ridden a broom except for class in my first year. When does practice start?" Harry said, "Every Thursday night! Hey team com over here!" When everyone gathered around, including me, he said, "Hey team! Meet out new Blocker! Ginny Weasley!" There was a lot of, "Way to go! Hi I'm Katie! We are going to be such good friends!" Then Harry said, "Professor McGonnaghall gave us money to buy everyone a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One! Practices start Thursday night! Let's go inside and do our homework." There was a series of groan but I could tell that they were all fake. On the way back I gave Ginny a piggyback ride. She When we got inside we all finished our homework. When Ginny, Hermione, and I were done we headed up to bed because we wanted Ginny to fall asleep before she died of happiness. When we got up there she said, "The first thing I do tomorrow is write to Mum and Dad and tell them the good news! I can't believe that Harry chose me! He must really have a crush on me! Ahhh. OH well! Good Night!" We closed Ginny's drapes so that she could fall asleep. Me and Hermione French braided each other's hair and then went to bed also. This had definitely been an extremely cool day!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Amanda the New Girl

A few weeks rolled by at Hogwarts and everyone was getting into the swing of things. Quidditch practices were occurring more often than anyone had anticipated. It was getting too cold to go out every night for practice so I stayed inside and did my homework.

One morning I awoke and looked to see if everything was in order. It was. I was the first one awake so I jumped into the shower. I sang my favorite Broadway song that was about a little orphan girl singing about the troubles of living in her orphanage. I think I woke up Lavendar and Parvatti. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. 

As I walked past her bed, Lavendar said, "Julie dear, you have an excellent voice but don't you think you should wait until everyone is awake to sing? Sorry It's just that I was up late studying. I don't mean to sound cranky." I replied, "No I'm sorry for singing. I just feel happier today as if there is a gift coming and I don't know about it. Mabey I'll start a choir here." Lavendar smiled as I walked towards my bed. 

I threw my hair back into its usual ponytail and woke up Ginny. I tapped her and said, "Good Morning Sunshine! Time to get up! It's almost 6:00 and the shower is open." She yawned and said, "Okay. I'm awake! You can leave me alone now!" Ginny is an extremely cranky person in the morning so if you are going to wake her up you should do it as kindly as possible. I then walked over to Hermione. I tapped her and said, "Good Morning Hermione! How are you? Time to get up!" Hermione stretched and sat up she rubbed eyes and said, "Is it morning already? It feels like I just fell asleep!" I replied, "Yeppero! It's almost 6:00! Today's October 14th!" 

I walked back to my bed and sat down. I pulled on these new shoes that Mum sent me in the mail. Dad must have gotten a raise at school because Mum kept sending me new things and money. 

I hurried to down to the Common room where I only found Ron. I said, "Good Morning Ron! How do you feel?" He smiled and replied, "I feel fine! You are really perky this morning! Anything exciting happen?" I shrugged and said, "No. Nothing exciting but I feel like I am going to get a gift today! The only problem is that I don't think it's anything from Mum this time." Ron nodded and said, "I think I understand. You feel like it's Christmas morning and you're waiting for everyone else to get up so that you can open your presents." I thought for a moment and said, "I guess so but I've always been the last one up on Christmas morning!" We sat in silence for a few minutes and eventually everyone came down. 

When everyone but Hermione had arrived I asked, "Does anyone know where Hermione is?" Ginny had no clue and neither did anyone else. I said, "I'll go check on her." I walked up the spiral staircase and walked into the girl's dormitories. I could see the bathroom light on so I walked toward it. I was Hermione looking in a mirror. I asked, "Hermione is everything alright?" She turned to me and immediately noticed a giant zit on her forehead. I said, "Oh I can get rid of that in a jiffy!" I took my wand and said, "Zit be gone!" I said it while I waved the wand over her giant pimple. Immediately it disappeared. I smiled and said, "Okay! Let's go!" Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks a bunch!" We raced down the spiral staircase and into the common room. Fred said, "What's wrong?" Hermione said, "Oh nothing. Let's go to breakfast." 

As we walked to the Great Hall everyone chattered about something except me. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to get a gift. It wasn't the same feeling like when mom sent me ice skates for Hogsmeade. It felt more like I was going to be given a new friend. We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. I grabbed porridge to eat because I was freezing inside. The porridge sure warmed me up. Then I had a glass of hot chocolate. 

Before I had finished my hot cocoa Professor McGonnaghall walked up to me and said, "Ms. Weasley may I please see you in my office? Please bring another cup of hot cocoa and some pancakes with syrup." I grabbed hot cocoa and pancakes with syrup and followed Professor McGonnaghall. Everyone stared at me and haw questioning looks on their faces. I just shrugged. 

When we neared her office Professor McGonnaghall said, "You are probably wondering what is going on. I can assure you that you are not in trouble." I said, "Oh! That's good. I was really worried for a minute!" She smiled. 

We entered her office and I was surprised to see another girl. I smiled at her. She was a little taller than five feet and she had the longest and most beautiful blonde hair. She had glasses and the nicest smile. I wondered what she thought of redheaded, freckle faced, gangly looking me. 

Professor McGonnaghall took her seat behind her desk and said, "Julie this is Amanda Crystal. She's from the United States. She transferred her because her old school caught on fire. I was thinking that you could show her around for a few weeks until she gets the feel of things. You know like guide her around." I said, "Sure! That sounds like fun!" I turned to Amanda and said, "Hello! My name is Julie Weasley! I would love to show you around! Are you a Gryffindor?" She said with the cutest American accent, "Yes! I'm in Gryffindor! Are you?" I replied, "Yep! Um Professor? Are these pancakes for Amanda?" She replied, "Oh yes! I almost forgot! Why don't you two goes down to the Great Hall. I will transport your luggage to your room. Julie, she'll be sleeping next to you." I nodded and handed the pancakes and hot chocolate to Amanda. 

I lead her to the Great Hall. I said, "I'm glad to meet you! Where are you from in America?" She replied between bites of pancakes, "Manhattan. That's in New York. Sorry I'm eating like a pig. I just that I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday!" I said, "Oh! Here we are!" I pulled her into the Great Hall which was almost empty except for the gang and of course a few teachers. 

The gang turned their heads toward Amanda. I said, "Hey guys! This is Amanda! She's a transfer student from New York in America!" I pointed to everyone and I said their name. "This is Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Amanda nearly dropped her plate when I mentioned Harry Potter. She said, "Harry Potter?" He smiled and said, "Yep! Call me Harry!" Amanda stared at Harry and seemed like she was in shock. I said, "We better hurry to our classes!"

As the day passed I learned more and more about Amanda. I learned that she was going to donate her hair to Locks of Love. I also found out that she was a St. Louis Cardinal's fan. I had no idea what she was talking about but I kept nodding. She was very interesting.

When it was time for dinner we all headed down to the Great Hall. Amanda sat between Me and Harry. They talked for what seemed like hours about Quidditch. At her school in America they didn't play Quidditch. Instead they played this weird sport she had said was Baseball. When dessert was over Harry said, "We have practice tonight. Would you like to come and watch our team practice?" She nodded enthiuastically and said, "Will you help me get there because Julie already has to do homework?" Harry smiled and said, "Of course! I would be honored!"

By now Ginny was fuming with anger. She stared at Amanda and looked like she could shoot daggers! I tapped Ginny and whispered, "Just breathe! It'll be over soon!" That seemed to help a bit.

After dessert was over Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Lee, and Amanda headed down to the Quidditch field while Me, Ginny, Hermione, and Colin headed up to the Gryffindor common room to work on our homework.

While we were up their Ginny conjured up a spying spell that would spy on Amanda and Harry. She didn't do her homework but instead watch Amanda and Harry. As the group walked down to the Quidditch field Ginny could see Harry giving Amanda a piggyback ride. Tears swelled up in Ginny's eyes and she said, "Please excuse me. I'm headed up to bed. Good Night Colin." She walked up the spiral staircase and I could see tears streaming down her face. She walked into the girl's dormitories sobbing.

IN Ginny's Point of View

I thought, "That Bitch! She stole Harry away from me! I had him all to myself and she had to come along and ruin it for me! Well if she's going to play dirty then let the games begin! No more pleasant Ginny Weasley. Miss Perfect has left the building kiddies! The Bitch has arrived!" This helped my feel better and I took a hot shower to calm me down but when I went to get clothes to change into I saw that I had been bumped away from my sister, Julie, and now Amanda was sleeping next to her! The tears came back and I didn't want to take a shower anymore. I just crawled into my bed and closed my curtains. I cried myself to sleep that night.

In Julie's Point of view

Everyone had returned from practice and looked soaked. I guess it must have been raining. I asked, "Was it raining outside?" Harry laughed and said, "Nope! Amanda pushed us all into the lake and we had a water fight. I think I have a minnow in my ear." He started knocking the side of his head with his hand to try to make the fish fall out and it did. It was already dead so we threw it into the fire. Amanda said, "I'm bushed. I'm going to bed now." I said, "Yeah so am I! Good Night boys." We both waved goodbye and walked up the spiral staircase. I said, "Did you do your homework?" Amanda replied, "Nope! I didn't have any tonight! The teachers went easy on me!" I laughed and said, "Lucky! I had homework on the first day of school!" We entered the girl's dormitories and I saw that Ginny's bed had been moved away so that there was room for Amanda. I thought, "Oh No! Ginny must be crushed! I'll fix this tomorrow!" I peeked into Ginny's curtains and saw that she was asleep. I sighed with relief to see that she hadn't kept herself awake about this. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and in no time I was asleep.


	4. Default Chapter Title

The War Has Begun

The next morning I woke up. I saw that Hermione and Amanda were asleep so I walked to Ginny's bed to see if she was asleep. I peeked into the curtains to discover that she wasn't there. I thought, "This is strange. I usually have to wake up Ginny." I walked to the bathroom thinking that mabey she was in there but when I got there it was empty except for Cho Chang fixing her hair. I asked, "Cho have you seen Ginny?" Cho nodded and said, "Yes I have. She was getting out of the bathroom when I got in. She didn't look very happy. She looked kind of mad actually like she was planning something evil. I said, "Thank You." I walked back to my bed and got ready for the day.

I walked down to the Common Room at 7:00 and starting to look for Ginny. The only people who were in the Common Room were Hermione, Amanda, Harry, Ron, Lee, Fred, George, and Me. I asked, "Has anyone seen Ginny?" Amanda said, "Yeah when I came down here to wait for everyone She glared at me and walked out of the room. Is she mad at me because I don't know what I did wrong!" I shrugged and said, "Let's go to breakfast. Mabey she's there."

We all walked down to the Common Room in silence. I guess we were all worried about what was bugging Ginny. When we walked into the Great Hall we didn't see Ginny at all. I looked to the teacher's table hoping to see Percy but he wasn't there. When everyone sat down I walked to the teachers table and to Professor McGonnaghall. I asked, "Professor McGonnaghall? Have you seen Ginny? I haven't seen her all morning." Professor McGonnaghall said, "She was here earlier and she said something to Professor Weasley and then those two walked out of here. I don't know where they went though. Sorry!" I thanked her and walked to the Gryffindor table.

I said, "You Guys I'm going to go look for Ginny I think she went to talk to Percy." I walked out of the Great Hall and to Percy's classroom. I assumed she would be there because it was her first hour and there was no other place I could think of them going to talk. 

I neared Percy's classroom and saw that the door was shut. I knocked and walked into the classroom. Ginny was crying and Percy was hugging her. I asked, "What's wrong?" Ginny looked up to me and sobbed, "It's that Amanda. First she steals Harry when I was so close to having him to myself and then my bed gets moved away to make room for her. She stealing you away too!" She turned back to Percy and started sobbing again. I walked to her and gave her a hug. I said, "I'll have her move her things so that you're next to me. Don't worry. She hasn't stolen me from you! No one will ever do that!" She dried her eyes and smiled.

It was class time and luckily we were in the right room for first hour. I sat down next to Ginny and we waited for everyone to get to class. Everyone cam and Percy started talking about dragons of something but I wasn't really paying much attention. I was worrying about what I should do with this Ginny and Amanda problem. Amanda is a great kid and she's real nice but Ginny's my sister. I was wondering if there was any way to get those two to talk out the problem. I don't think Amanda knew there was a problem. The way she say it everything was perfect so far.

I was about to devise a plan when Ginny said, "Uh Julie? Class is over. It's time for second hour." I said, "Oh! Thanks for telling me. I wasn't really paying attention." I stood up and followed the rest f the class out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amanda walked next to my which really upset Ginny. She looked as if she was going to cry. Right when we were walking into second hour Ginny accidentally on purpose tripped Amanda but she didn't apologize. I just looked at Ginny and shook my head.

All of the classes were boring. The only one I ever took interest in was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I only took intrest in that one because Percy taught it. It was lunch time and the gang and I headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. When we got ther I sat next to Ginny and Amanda sat across from the table from me. Amanda and I were having a rather interesting conversation about Muggles and their ridiculous fashion when a big spoonful of mashed potatoes flew across the table and hit Amanda right in the nose. I surpressed a giggle and looked to see who threw the mashed potato ball. It was Ginny of course. Amanda looked as if she was going to cry and said, "Why did you do that Ginny?" Ginny sneered and said, "I think you know! You better clean yourself up before Professor Snape sees you! You look like a mess. When you figure out what you did then you can apologize to me!" Ginny then stood up from the table and exited the Great Hall. Amanda bursted out crying and sobbed, "What did I do? I only want to be her friend!" The she sobbed some more. While Harry comforted her I left the Great Hall to look for Ginny. I thought, "Who would be the first person Ginny would tell her sorrows to?" Then it hit me! Moaning Myrtle! I headed to the broken girl's bathroom by the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The Chamber of secrets was an undergroung tunnel that Tom Riddle took Ginny to when he was going to kill her two years age. I walked into the girls bathroom to hear laughing voices. I peeked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom stall and saw her and Ginny cracking up. I said, "Ginny! Why did you fling Mashed Potatoes at Amanda?" Ginny replied nastily, "She stole my guy-to-be and she stole my sister!" She said that almost as meanly as Snape. I said, "I think you and Amanda should talk this out because she has absolutely no idea what she did wrong and I don't think she did anything wrong because Harry would never go out with you! That's the truth and now solve this problem like an adult!" I grabbed Ginny by the ear and dragged Ginny all the way to the Great Hall. When we arrived there I didn't let go of Ginny instead I said, "Amanda could you come here for a few mintes? Ginny needs to talk to you." I led them out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. I let go of Ginny and closed the door. Ginny didn't say anything so I said, "Ginny has some explaining and apologizing to do." I stared at Ginny and she said, "I'm sorry I flung mashed potatoes at you. I'm also sorry that I tripped you in the hall. I guess you would want to know why I did this and I did it because I felt like you were stealing my sister away from me! Also, I have had the longest crush on Harry and I was spying on you and I saw him giving you a piggyback rode to the Quidditch field. I'm sorry. Can we be friends?" Amanda smiled and said, "Of course! I was just wondering why you were being a little mean to me. Don't worry! Harry is all yours! Besides I think George is good person!" She gave a devilish wink and led us back into the Great Hall. We sat down and had some food. Everyone was looking at us very suspiciously but we ignored them because we didn't want to explain the problem. When we were all done we grabbed our books and headed toward our afternoon classes. George, Fred, and I walked a little distace behind the group. George whispered, "Hey Julie. What was going on?" I giggled and said, "Well I'm not supposed to tell but Ginny was jealous Amanda. She thought Amanda had a crush on Harry. She even went to moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to tell her about it! It's all ok now. Ginny can have Harry and Amanda has a crush on someone else." I winked and skipped away. George and Fred looked at eachother sort of in a competitive way and ran to catch up with Amanda. I thought to myself, "Guys! They'll do anything for a girl!" We finished our afternoon classes and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to put our books away. Harry, George, Fred, and Ginny grabbed their brooms and headed down to the Quidditch field with Lee to practice. I decieded to stay up here with Hermione and Amanda and Ron. Colin Creevy had stopped hanging out with Ginny because all she ever talked about was Harry and Colin was losing intrest in Harry Potter and his amazing past. I talked with Amanda, Ron, and Hermione and was surprised when Amanda told me that she was going out with George! I said, "Oh that's wonderful Amanda! When did he ask you?" She replied, "He asked me in Arithmacy Class! You can't tell anyone because he's going to tell everyone tonight. Promise me you won't." I said, "I promise I won't tell! Good luck to the both of you! George is a good person! He is just a troublemaker sometimes but you can handle that!" e laughed and finished our homework. I think Hermione and Ron overheard our conversation and were smiling as if Percy's child had just been born. It was about 5:30 when everyone got back from Quidditch practice. We all sat in big armchairs. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat on one couch, Ginny sat in a armchair as close to Harry as she could get, Lee sat by himself in an armchair, I sat with Fred, and Amanda sat with George. They sat as close to eachother as they could wothout anyone being suspicious. I winked at Amanda and she nudged George with her elbow. George said, "Hey you guys! Me and Amanda are going out with eachother! Isn't that wonderful!" Everyone chimed in about ho happy they were and I think Ginny was the happies of all of us. Then we all headed down to dinner. We ate and then headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I said, "I'm really exhausted. I'm going to bed." Everyone said goodnight and then I headed tot the Girl's dormatories. When I got under my covers I thought to myself, "Oh thank the lord that everything is happy again! Thanks God!" I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep.


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Game and love Connection

Well, weeks passed and it was finally time for Halloween and the first Quidditch Game. The game was against Slytherin. I still couldn't believe that Malfoy got a position as seeker on the Slytherin team just because his dad worked with the Ministry.

(*)

I woke up to find that I was the last person asleep. I guess I had gotten into the swing of things and was tired as usual. I grabbed some robes and ran to the showers as Hermione was stepping out. She smiled and said, "Good Morning Julie!" I smiled back and replied, "Good Morning to you too Hermione! You seem awfully perky this morning!" She replied, "Well of course I would! Today is Halloween and the first Quidditch game! I have been studying the Slytherin team and they are no match for the Gryffindors! Harry is totally going to whip them tonight! It's after the Big Feast right?" I answered, "Yes! Of course! It's not Halloween without the annual Big Feast!" 

I hurried into the showers and then quickly dried off and put on my clothes. 

Ginny walked into the showers to get one and looked extremely pale. I asked, "Happy Halloween and good luck tonight against Slytherin! What's wrong Ginny?" She gulped and said, "I'm so nervous! I've been doing well during practices but I am so afraid I'm going to screw up in front of Harry and let down our team! Oh help me!" I smiled and gave her a hug. Then I said, "God honored me to be your big sister so I could look after you and help you so that's exactly what I'm going to do. After dinner meet me in Percy's room! Leave about a minute after me so that we don't look suspicious. You know I'm going to be in big trouble if anyone finds out!" I bit my lip and Ginny asked, "What are you going to do?" I smiled and said, "I'm going to put a calming charm on you so that you are calm during your game so you can think straight! We all know what happens when you get nervous!" She smiled and gave me another hug. Then she said, "I'm glad God made you my big sister! Thank You times a trillion!" She hurried into the showers

I smiled and thought, "Man why did I just now start doing this stuff! I mean I'm going to be leaving Hogwarts in two years and I'll probably get married and start a family! I'm probably not going to see my siblings often!" I kept beating myself off and fixed my hair like Scary Spice. I mean It was Halloween so I might as well scare people.

I walked down to the Common Room to find everyone waiting for me and Ginny. Fred exclaimed, "Woah Julie! What happened to you hair?" The boys screamed like girly girls and started saying things like, "Oh my god! That was so five minutes ago! Help me Vogue! Her hairstylist is so going to like kill her!" I glared at them and said, "Cut it out! I thought I would do this for Halloween! It's supposed to scare people!" Amanda said, "Well I think it did!" Then everyone started laughing. The boys apologized and then we all sat down to wait for Ginny. Harry asked, 

"Where is Ginny? I wanted to talk to her about her something important." I cocked my head at him and said, "She's in the showers. Why do you need to speak to Ginny about something important?" Harry blushed almost as brightly as I did and said, "I..well..er…umm…I just need to talk to her." I smiled and said, "Okay." I looked at my watch and said, "She should be out any minute now." Fred and George started talking about strategies for tonight's Quidditch game when they suddenly shut up. I looked at them and said, "What's going on?" They were staring at the staircase so I looked there too. I gasped. It was Ginny! She was wearing one of her best robes. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few locks that were falling out. She was also wearing make up. She never wore make up or cared about her hair. Harry stood up and said, "Wow Ginny! You look wonderful!" She blushed and smiled. Then she walked down to the Common Room. Everyone looked at her as if she was a totally new student! She did look like a totally different person. She was gorgeous! I wish I had the time and make up to do that every morning or else I wouldn't be single. Ginny said in a funny voice, "What are you all staring at? Come on it's time for breakfast!" She walked out of the Common Room. We didn't realize it until she was gone then we all rushed to catch up with her. We all stared at her and I finally said, "Ginny you look wonderful! Where did you get the make up?" She replied, "A little birdie brought them to me. Come on! I'm hungry!" We obeyed and hurrying to the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry walked behind everyone. When we entered the Great Hall, Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a free room which happened to be Percy's classroom. Harry sat in a desk and said, "Ginny I've been meaning to tell you something. I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you at your house when I was going into my 2nd year and you were going into your 1st year. I've always wanted to ask you out but I've never had the courage until now. Will you be my girlfriend? If you don't I totally understand." Ginny squealed and exclaimed, "Of course I will go out with you! I've always had a crush on you too! Ever since I saw you when you first came to our house! I've always wanted to ask you out but I thought you were too busy with Quidditch and saving the school from Lord Voldemort! I thought after you found out I was writing to Tom Riddle I thought you would shun me! Oh Harry!" They kissed and then they heard weeping from the outer side of the room. It was Percy and Penelope. Penelope was crying and then she sobbed, "I'm so happy!" Percy smiled and said, "You better be nice to her and treat her well or else I'll flunk you!" He smiled and the Harry and Ginny walked out of the room holding hands.

They entered the Great Hall and said nothing about what had just happened but I could tell something was up. I asked, "Where were you two? Your food is getting cold." Harry smiled and said, "Ginny is my girlfriend. Isn't that wonderful?" I started crying because I knew how much Ginny ha always loved Harry but I never knew that Harry like Ginny! I sobbed, "Yes it is!" Everyone looked amazed and happy. We couldn't take everyone hooking up. First George and Amanda and then Harry and Ginny! I had to write Mum and tell her what was going on here.

Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table next to me. I gave Ginny a big hug that almost squeezed the insides out of her! I was so happy! We finished our breakfast n silence. Everyone kept looking up from their meals to glance at Ginny and Harry which were whispering about something. As soon as I ha finished my glass of orange juice the owls came in and gave us our letters. I usually didn't get letters from anyone besides Mum so I was amazed that I got one from my best friend Alice. She wasn't accepted into Hogwarts. Instead she was sent to Merlin's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First I opened the letter from Alice. It said, 

"Dear Julie,

How has Hogwarts been this year? Merlin's School has been very good. I've been keeping up in all of my subjects. I am at the top of my class in every class so I think I will become Head Girl Next year! Happy Halloween! At Merlin's We have decorations and each of the Common Rooms throw a party. How are you going to celebrate it this year? How's the family? Well I have to go now. My boyfriend wants to leave early for Hogsmeade this weekend.

LYLAS,

Alice Pinkernickel"

I quickly scribbled back,

"Dear Alice,

Hi! Tonight is our first Quidditch game of the season so after that we are going to throw a party in out Common Room. Guess What just happened? Ginny is going out with Harry! Isn't that wonderful? I think it is! Well I got to go!

C-YA,

Julie Wealsey"

I handed the letter to Antonio. Antonio was a new owl my Mum bought me. Then I picked the letter from Mum up. It didn't have any money in it but it said to look under my pillow after my last class and before dinner. I smiled and thought, "Mum must really love us a lot. I won't send a letter to Mum about Ginny and Harry I'll let Ginny do It herself. Besides it's her good news." 

After Breakfast we went to our classes. They were all fairly interesting so I took notes for Finals. I sat next to Hermione because almost everyone else had a boyfriend or girlfriend. While Professor Snape was droning on about something I whispered to Hermione, "Hey! You should go out with Ron! You two are perfect for each other! I think he likes you!" I think he does like her because he's always with her ad he guards her like Voldemort is about to strike. He probably is though. Hermione blushed and said, "Yeah I like him. I just don't know if he like me. I mean I'm the brainy little brat." I reassured her, "You might be brainy but you're not a brat. Just ask him out. Then you'll know if he likes you." She was about to reply when Snape smacked our desks and said, "Excuse me but do you think I want to listen to you two girls blabber about nonsense all day? I don't think so! 50 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class." I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything for the rest of class.

After class we al waked to our dorms to put our books away for dinner. Hermione and Ron had disappeared to somewhere. I smiled and walked up to the girls dormitories. I checked under my pillow and found a gold necklace. It was a locket. The was also a piece of paper next to it that said how to enchant it. See, you could enchant it to see anyone in it. So if you missed someone you could make it see that person so you could see them and see how they were doing. I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket and then I put the locket around my neck. Then I quickly wrote a thank you letter to Mum. 

Then I walked down the stairs to find everyone staring and Ron and Hermione holding hands. I rolled my eyes and said, "Let me guess. You two are going out right?" They nodded and the Fred shrieked, "It's a disease! There aren't many of us sane ones left!" I could tell though that he really wanted a girlfriend and I think he had had his eye on Amanda. I thought to myself, "Wouldn't it be perfect if Alice came to Hogwarts? She always had a crush on Fred and Fred had always had a crush on Alice. They just never had the courage to ask each other out."

We walked to the Great Hall for dinner and when we entered the Great Hall we gasped. It was more decorated than it had ever been! There were bats swooping into people's hair, Zombies roaming around snitching food off people's plates, and the teachers were dressed up in Halloween costumes. Harry asked the Gryffindor team to join him at the end of the table so he could talk about tonight's game. 

I didn't sit with them because what was left of our cliché sat together in the middle of the table. We talked about things like Quidditch, Christmas, and that weird American Holiday Thanksgiving. When I was young Mum had told me about it but I didn't really understand why they wanted their freedom from Britain. Lee Jordan had to explain why the Americans wanted their freedom and when he did I understood why. It sounded as if Britain was being mean and unfair to them.

When it was an hour before the Quidditch Game the Gryffindor Team left to change into their uniforms and get ready. Harry said to us, "Okay were leaving now so come down whenever you want! Wish us luck!" I replied, "With Malfoy as the other Seeker you don't need luck!" The team then proceeded to the field. I said, "We should go down so we get good seats." Everyone agreed so we quickly finished our food and headed down to the Quidditch Fields.

When we got there we sat in the front row so we could have a good view of what was happening. At 7:00 the two teams walked to the middle of the field. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and said, "Captain shake hands." Harry shook hands with Malfoy. Since his dad had donated all new brooms this year and last year he was made Captain. Then Madame Hooch said, "Play nice!" She blew her whistle and the everyone jumped onto their brooms and started the game. By thirty minutes through the game Gryffindor was ahead of Slytherin by 70 points. The score was 90 to 20. I kept thinking, "Come on Harry! You can find the Snitch!" As if he had read my mind he started flying through the sky as if there was no tomorrow. His hand grabbed the Snitch and there was an uproar from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws because everyone except the Slytherins like the Gryffindors. The Slytherins booed and spit at the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindor Team was about to have a big group hug, Malfoy and one of his friends knocked Ginny off her broom. She tumble through the air. It looked as if she was going to die. I remember screaming and then Harry caught Ginny in mid air! I was so happy and thankful that Harry had been there! I jumped the barrier and grabbed an extra broom and flew up to Ginny. I gave her a big hug and then we had a big group hug. I pulled Harry aside and said, "Thank You so much! You saved her life! I can't thank you enough!" He smiled and said, "I love Ginny! I would never let any harm come to her. If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend. He pointed to Malfoy and flew off.

Before he could say anything to Malfoy, Dumbledore was yelling at Malfoy. Harry smiled to himself and thought, "That serves him right! He messed with me and my girlfriend!" Harry then flew over to Ginny who was being hugged by a million people and gave her a hug. Then Fred yelled, "Hey Everybody! Party in the Gryffindor Common Room." Everyone cheered and headed up to the castle.

When we arrived to the Common Room I walked over to Fred and George and said, "I can't believe Harry saved her!" George grinned and said, "Yeah he's a good guy. We owe our lives to him now! Come on! Let's go get some Butterbeer!" I ran up to the girls dormitories and grabbed three huge bags. Then I grabbed the money Mum had given me through the whole year. I had a lot of money by now and I couldn't think of a better occasion to use it.

Us three headed out of the Common Room and to the secret passage way. We snuck into the passage way and were lucky that Filch or Mrs. Norris hadn't found us. We hurried when we got to Hogsmeade. We found a Butterbeer machine and spent all my money on it. Then we headed our to the sweets shop and found some good candy. George and Fred spent their money on that. I turns out that Mum was sending all of us money!

When we arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room We set up a table with everything on it. It took a couple of hours to eat all the food and drink all the Butterbeer. Everyone partied and we play the "Real Slim Shady" over and over again because it was my favorite song. Then we played some other songs like "My Heart Will Go On", "Bye Bye Bye", and some other classics. We all got really tired but we waited until everyone else ha gone up to bed. We cleaned up the mess with a flick of my wand. I thanked Harry once more and headed to bed I was so tired.

I changed into my pajamas and then climbed under the covers. I said a prayer and thanked God for having Harry save Ginny. Then I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep.


	6. Default Chapter Title

The Vision

I woke up one morning to find that it wasn't morning. It was 2:00 A.M. I tried to remember why I had gotten up that early and then I had remembered that I had had a nightmare. It was about Lord Voldemort. He had tried to attack Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It took place on the Quidditch field. I told myself to go back asleep but I couldn't. Something told me to go tell Harry about it. I didn't want to tell him because I might get in trouble for going into the boy's dormitories. I got up and told him anyway.

I entered the dormitories. It looked just like the Girl's dormitories except all of the occupants were boys. I didn't know where Harry slept so I had to peek into all of the curtains to find him. Of course it was the last one I looked in. He was already awake. He whispered, "Julie! What are you doing in here?" I replied, "I had a nightmare about Lord Voldemort and I think you should know about it." Harry looked as if he had seen a ghost and said, "I had a dream about Lord Voldemort too! Mine happened on the Quidditch field! Where did yours take place?" I replied, "Mine took place on the Quidditch field too! You, Hermione and Ron were battling him. I woke up before I could see how it turned out. Sorry." Harry said, "Don't worry the exact same thing happened to me! We can't tell anyone about this. It'll scare them too much. I don't know why though. Every year Lord Voldemort has come back in some way to try to kill me. Don't tell Dumbledore or Professor McGonnaghall before we know anymore! Don't tell anyone! We can't make a scare. Knowing what has usually happened, it will take place near the end of the school year." I said, "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!" Harry said, "Thank You! You better go back to bed before anyone catches you!" I nodded and said, "Okay. Goodnight!"

I walked out of the room and back to the Girl's dormitories. I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about the dream. Why did I have the dream if I had never battled Lord Voldemort? Had the dream meant something or was it just a coincidence? My head was spinning with questions.

I was about to read a book to help me fall asleep but someone peeked into my curtains. It was Hermione. She said, "Can I come in?" I smiled and said, "Of Course." She came and sat on my bad and said, "I had a nightmare about Lord Voldemort. Me, Harry, and Ron were battling him on the Quidditch field." I was amazed and said, "So did I and Harry! I was just in the boy's dormitories talking to him! I guess now Ron is the next person to have them. Do you know why I had them when I wasn't even battling him?" Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "You probably had the dream to help us or something. You wouldn't have the dream if you weren't supposed to. Man this is weird. I hope it is just a coincidence. I don't want to battle him this year!" I nodded and said, "We can't say anything to anyone or else there will be a scare. Tomorrow I'll tell Harry that you had the dream too and I'll ask if Ron had the dream too." Hermione nodded and said, "Okay. Thanks. Goodnight!" She left my bed and walked back to hers. I tried to read Many Waters by Madeline L'Engle but I wasn't in the mood to comprehend Science Fiction stuff. I closed my eyes and decided to wait for daybreak.

When I finally did get up it was 5:30 so I was up before everyone else so I had time for the first shower. I grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower. I hurried because I knew Harry would want to talk about this with me without anyone else hearing. I didn't know it but Hermione was in the other shower so we were both ready to talk to him. 

We hurried down to the Common Room and found Ron with Harry. I said, "Let me guess. Ron had the dream too." Ron nodded and said, "Did   
Hermione have it too?" Hermione nodded. We sat on the couches. Harry and me sat on one and Hermione and Ron sat on another. They hold hands. I was really getting sick of the whole love thing going on. I said, 'Was I in anyone's dream?" Everyone shook their heads. Then I said, "Well then I guess I had the dream to help you guys out." Harry nodded and Ron said, "Does this mean that were going to have to battle him again?" Harry said, "Most Likely. We have every year so far! I am really getting sick of him. Why won't he just leave us alone?" Hermione shrugged and said, "We have to tell Dumbledore. I sorry but if Lord Voldemort is coming back then he's probably going to have premonitions too. I'm sorry but he should know! He needs to know so he can protect the school. He can tell us if these dreams mean something too!" We all nodded and Ron said, "Let's tell him now." We all got up and left the Common Room.

On our way there Peeves the ghost stopped us and said, "Where are you 4 going? It's a little early to be roaming the school!" I checked Ron's watch and said, "It's 6:30. We are allowed out of the Common Rooms at 6:00. Leave us alone." We kept walking while listening to Peeves taunt us all the way there. Hermione was about to knock on Dumbledore's door when Dumbledore opened it and said, "I had a feeling that you were going to visit me. Come in and tell me about it."

Harry started talking first. He said, "All four of us had the same dream last night. Me, Hermione and Ron were on the Quidditch field battling Lord Voldemort but we woke up before we could see how it turned out. We think that Julie had the dream too because she's supposed to help us somehow. We didn't want to tell anyone at first because we didn't want to cause a scare but we decided against that and told you so that you could protect the school if this dream meant anything." Dumbledore was quiet for a moment and then he said,"I'm glad you told me. This dream meant something because I had a dream last night that you would tell me this morning. It definitely means something. I think you're going to have to battle Voldemort again this year." Ron groaned and Dumbledore chuckled. Dumbledore said, "Don't tell anyone until disaster strikes because it will strike. I will notify all of the teachers and staff to keep an eye out but when it happens it will most likely happen at the end of the year. If you have any more dreams tell me immediately because I need to know." He smiled and said, "Why don't you kids go down to breakfast." WE got up and left him office. Ron turned and asked, "Has Percy moved out yet?" Dumbledore nodded. We proceeded to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

When we entered our gang looked up and Lee asked, "Where have you all been?" Harry shrugged and said, "Nowhere. It doesn't matter." The Gryffindors eyes us suspiciously. We ate our breakfast in silence. I knew that everyone was wondering where we had gone and why couldn't we tell them. I wanted to tell them. I wanted to scream it at the top if my lungs. I was frightened. I felt as if I knew I was going to die and I wanted to tell everyone goodbye. I thought to myself, "Julie don't freak yourself out! With Dumbledore as Head Master you won't die while you are at Hogwarts." That seemed to calm me down but I still had a sick feeling inside of me.

After Breakfast we all headed to our classes. After Defense Against the Dark Arts I asked Percy how Penelope was doing. He said, "She's only 4 months pregnant to she doesn't look really big yet. She say's hi though. Were decorating the baby room. It's going to be a girl. I want to name her Sophie but Penelope wants to name her Mena. Oh Well. You better get to 2nd hour!" I nodded and hurried out the door.

All of the other classes were boring. I don't even remember what they we about but I was absentmindedly taking notes. When it was time for dinner we put our books away. We went down to dinner. While we ate there was an awkward silence between us. I knew that everyone was starting to get ticked at us because we had been avoiding the subject. Ginny especially. When we finished dinner we headed outside to sit in the grass. It was a beautiful day outside and we didn't have many more before Winter came. I could tell Lee and Fred were glaring at us. I took a deep breath and said, "You guys were really sorry but we can't tell you where we were. Dumbledore's orders. We'll tell you when it's okay to tell you. Trust me. We really want to tell you but we can't. I hope you understand." Everyone nodded and then George said, "Okay. We understand but as soon as it's okay you have to tell us!" Hermione said, "Okay. We promise." All four of us nodded. We sat outside until it got dark and it was late. We headed up to the Common Room to do our homework.

My and Hermione finished first so we headed to bed because we wanted to talk about it but we said that we were tired. I don't think anyone believed because when I lie my face turns bright red.

When we got in the Girl's dormitories we sat on a couch near the bathroom. W talked about it for about an hour until we heard Ginny coming up. We looked at each other and jumped into our beds. We pulled our curtains shut so Ginny couldn't tell if we were asleep. It worked too. She believed that we were asleep. I think that Amanda was still in the Common Room but I didn't have the time to tell. I fell asleep.


	7. Default Chapter Title

A Very UN-Merry Christmas

Weeks and Weeks passed by and none of us had gotten another dream and I was thankful because everyone else had started to forget about something weird happening. Everyday though Professor Dumbledore asked us if we dreamed anything new, and everyday we told him no and reassured him that we would tell him if it happened again. Things were staring to get back into their normal swing until I remember that Christmas was a 5 days away. The day was December 20th.

I woke with a start and started my morning ritual of trying to remember if I had any dream the night before. I hadn't so I was relieved. I decided to check my calendar. I hadn't done that in weeks. When I looked at the calendar I screamed. Today was December 20th. Tomorrow everyone would be leaving to stay with their families for Christmas holidays! I yelled, "Hey everybody! Today is December 20th! We leave Hogwarts tomorrow!" It was silent for a moment and then everyone starting talking loudly about how they had forgotten and how they would need to go shopping to get presents for their friends and family. I thought to myself, "Geez! I think I'll hit Hogsmeade tonight after classes! I can't believe I was that interested in my studies to forget about Christmas, my favorite holiday!" I grabbed some clothes and hurried into the shower.

I hurried down to the Common Room and waited for everyone to catch up. I t was about 6:00 in the morning so I had about 45 minutes so wait. I grabbed an issue of Seventeen that I had gotten from Mum. I was always in awe of Muggle creatures about how they were always worried about how they looked and who kissed who and who wore what. It must get really stressing for them. It's fun to watch them in their despair though. Lavender and Parvatti are from Muggle families so they are perfect examples of what I'm talking about. When I was done skimming through the magazine I was still waiting for everybody so I started to doze off.

Everyone woke me when it was time to go to Breakfast. We hurried down to the Great Hall discussing this and that and how we couldn't believe that we had forgotten all about Christmas. I decided what I was going to get everyone and started talking to Fred and Lee about what they were getting their Mothers. We were the only healthy ones in the group. When I say healthy I mean we were the only single ones. Lee was going to get his Mother a new cookbook that she wanted. George was going to get Mom a bouquet of White Roses and a card. I decided that I was going to write Mum a poem and the get her and Dad a gift certificate to Frannie's, a restaurant, that they both liked.

We ate breakfast in silence. I guess we were all wondering what to get everyone else. I tried to decide what to get Ron when Malfoy approached our table. He said, "Hello Potty. Hello Weasel. And Hello Miss Mudblood." Everyone gasped. Hermione bursted into tears. Ron looked as if could spit nails but instead he comforted Hermione. Harry was about to fight Malfoy when I stood up and said, "Oh dear Malfoy. Hove you lost your way? I'll help you find your way to the Slytherin table." I grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to the Slytherin table. I knew he wanted to make a joke about how our family was so poor but I don't think he had the courage. Besides we weren't poor anymore and money doesn't matter. I returned to the Gryffindor table and was applauded with cheering and clapping. I blushed a color of blood and sat down.

When breakfast was over we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts class early so we could talk to Percy. When we got there we were surprised to see Penelope. I walked over to her and said, "Hello Penelope! How is the baby doing?" She smiled and said, "Oh she's doing just fine. Were going to call her Sophie. Isn't that name delightful? Put your hand on my stomach." I placed my hand on her tummy and felt little Sophie kicking! I grinned and said, "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt! Ginny too! Were so young!" I gave Penelope a quick hug and sat down next to Fred. I told him about Penelope and little Sophie and about how I couldn't believe that he was going to be and uncle. He said, "In a few years I'm going to be a daddy. Can you believe that?" I shook my head and said, "Oh geez! Don't scare me! You seem to silly to be a father." Fred agreed and Percy asked for attention and class began.

After class we went to all our other classes. They were boring as usual. After our morning classes we went to the Great Hall for lunch. At lunch Harry talked to us about how well the Quidditch team was doing and about how we were undefeated. They were undefeated and Professor McGonnaghall was happier than ever. Fred and George started to put heir input into the conversation. I suddenly got a feeling of dread come upon me. It felt like danger was coming to Hogwarts. I turned to Hermione and she nodded. Then I turned to Harry and Ron and they nodded. All four of us stood up and Ron said, "We'll be right back in a second." Everyone stopped talking and watched us walk to the teacher's table. We approached Professor Dumbledore and Hermione said, "Professor. Can we please talk to you." As if Dumbledore could read our minds he said, "Of Course. Follow me to my office."

We walked along the corridor to him office. As we walked I noticed that the portraits and pictures on the walls watched us. They seemed to know what was going on and they were whispering to eachother. That made me feel even more uneasy. We entered his office and sat down in his big black Lamburginies. Dumble took a seat behind his desk and said, "Well who wants to start?" Hermione spoke up and said, "George and Fred were talking about Quidditch and us four got this feeling of dread. We looked at eachother and nodded. Then we asked you if we could talk to you. It was kind of weird. It was as if we all were twins and we could feel what the other one was feeling." Harry said, "We felt as if bad things were going to come to Hogwarts. That's most likely Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore nodded and said, "Thank You for telling me about his. I think I will stay here over the Christmas holidays. If you feel or dream anything else or if anything else weird happens please hurry here and tell me just send an owl first so I know you're coming." We nodded. Dumbledore smiled and said, " Thank You. You are dismissed." We nodded and left his office. 

We headed back to the Common Room in silence. When we got here everyone was staring at us. Hermione put her hand up and said, "Sorry. Don't ask but you probably already have a good idea." Everyone nodded and continued to eat. None of us four felt like eating so we waited for everyone else to finish. When they were done we headed to our afternoon classes.

They were all boring. I drifted asleep in Potions so Professor Snape had fun punishing me and the Gryffindors. I think he took a total of 50 points from Gryffindor. It didn't matter because we were still in the lead by about 200 points. After all our afternoon classes were done we all headed up to the Common Room to work on homework until dinner. Luckily all the teachers were nice about ho much homework they gave out because Christmas break started tomorrow. Professor Snape gave a double dose of homework though so that "we didn't forget what was important". It didn't matter though because we still had less homework than we usually did. When we were all done it was about 6:00. We headed down to dinner.

When we got here there was a huge feast! There were turkeys, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, sweet rolls, dressing, and so much other foods! There were Christmas trees and mistletoe everywhere. It looked wonderful and lovely. This was the best job decorating that Hogwarts had done ever since I could remember! 

We sat down at the table and grabbed some plates. We ate everything we could get our hands on. Everyone seemed excited about Christmas and Dumbledore had set up a kareoke machine on a stage, which he also created. People were laughing and singing and having a good time! We finished our food and had some pumpkin pie and whipped cream. After that everyone groaned because they had eaten too much. I said, "Hey Fred! You want to come sing with me?" He grinned and stood up. We walked up on stage and heard the Slytherins booing and then we say Dumbledore yelling at them. Fred looked at the list of Christmas songs and said, "Hey! Let's sing 'Have a Holly Jolly Christmas'" I nodded and presses 24. Everyone quieted down and the music started. When our intro came we started singing and everyone watched us as if they had never heard music before. People started getting up and dancing with everyone else standing. When that song was over people screamed, "Encore Encore!" I shrugged and pressed 13. Then "I'll be home for Christmas" came on. People started slow dancing with eachother. When that song was over I looked at Fred's watch and gasped. It was 8:00 already! I put the microphone back on its stand and dragged Fred off stage.

He look at me and said, "Why did you do that? The party was only getting started!" I grabbed his wrist and showed him what time it was. He gasped and whispered, "We have to get to Hogsmeade! I'll get George!" I nodded and Fred got George. We raced up to the Gryffindor tower and got our money and the Marauder's Map. Harry had said that we could use it anytime we wanted. I raced to the entrance of the tunnel and hurried through it. We barely missed Mrs. Norris who was snooping like she usually does.

When we got to Hogsmeade we separated and decided to meet at the diner at 9:30 for Butterbeer. I was glad I had remembered my coat because it was starting to snow and it was very cold outside. I shopped for about an hour and got everyone something. Then I headed to Sophie's Shop to get all of the gifts gift wrapped. I didn't have wrapping paper or time to do this back at Hogwarts so paying an extra 5 knuts wasn't much. That took about 15 minutes so I only had 5 minutes to get to the diner. When I arrived there I was 10 minutes late but Fred and George didn't care. We sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to come take our order. When she finally came she said, "Hi! I'm Sophie! I will be your waitress this evening! What can I get you all?" George said, "3 Butterbeers please." She smiled and said, "Coming right up!" I turned to my brothers and said, "Do you two think we should ask Harry to spend Christmas with us? I mean he doesn't really have anyone to stay with here and I don't think he will want to stay with his horrid Aunt and Uncle and Cousin." They both nodded and Fred said, "Yeah I think that's a good idea but I think we should send an owl to Mum and Dad before we get on the train tomorrow." We agreed. Sophie brought our Butterbeers and we drank them quickly. I paid for then with the rest of my money and we left with our bags.

When we arrived back in the Gryffindor tower almost everyone was asleep except for Parvatti and Lavender who were still fussing about what to pack tomorrow. I told Fred and George goodnight. When I had changed into my Pajamas I packed some clothes and a nice dress to wear to parties if I decided to go to any. They I set everyone's gift on their bedside table. The I tip toed into the boy's dormitories and set their presents on their bedside tables. Then I tip toed to Harry's bed and went through the bed curtains. He was asleep so I jumped on his bed to wake him up. He wasn't very pleased about it but I said, "Do you want to come home with us tomorrow? Mum and Dad won't mind." Harry's face lit up and he said, "Sure! I'd love to!" I smiled and left the boy's dormitories and then hopped into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke when I heard Amanda fussing with her hair. I helped her put it into a bun and then jumped into the showers. I hurried out and threw my hair into its usual ponytail and grabbed my suitcase. I hurried down to the Common Room and out my suitcase in a big bin that said, "Hogwart's Express". I decided to visit the boys so I walked into their dormitories. When I walked in they acted a if they had never seen a girl before. I said, "Don't mind me I'm just here visiting." I sat down on Ron's bed and waited for him to get out of the showers. While I sat there George, Fred, Harry, and Lee all gave my presents and thanked me for theirs. They were mostly jewelry but they were very pretty. I nervously waited for Ron to get out of the showers and 20 minutes later he came out. I thought, "Geez! Guys think that women take long to get ready? They should think again!" Ron looked at my and said, "Julie. You're not supposed to be in here. This is the boy's dormitories." I glared at him and said, "I know. I just wanted to tell you that Harry is coming home with us for Christmas. I thought you should know so you weren't surprised when he was at our house." Ron smiled and said, "That's great! Thanks for telling me!" I said, "I already sent an owl to Mum and Dad and they quickly wrote back saying that this was okay." Ron said, "Thanks! Umm you should leave I don't have a shirt on." I said, "Ron you're my brother! I don't care f you have a shirt on!" I left the room anyway and waited for everyone in the Common Room. It was about 7:00 when they all arrived. We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Professor Dumbledore had left up the decorations from the night before and the karaoke machine also. We ate breakfast and I had French Toast, which was my favorite. We hurriedly ate because the Boats for the Hogwarts express left at 8:00 so we could be on the Hogwarts Express and ready to go at 9:00. I sighed. I was really going to miss this place over the Christmas Holidays. Fred nudged me with his elbow and said, "You want to sing one last one?" I grinned and we got on the stage. We pressed 54 and started singing "Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely". I wasn't a Christmas song but it sounded good as a duet. When that song ended people clapped. We checked the list and decided to sing a happy song so that people didn't get bummed out about leaving. We sang "NYC" from Annie. It was my favorite song and Fred knew the words. Everyone liked it a lot and clapped loudly. We got off stage and sat down because Malfoy wanted a chance to make a fool of himself. He sang "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer". I don't want to sound mean but he can't sing at all 

.It was 7:50 so we all said our goodbye's to our friends and then headed to the rowboats outside. We all got in one boat and started rowing to the other side of the lake. When we got there it was 8:30. We quickly found our regular compartment in the back. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat in the compartment ahead of us. Me, Fred, George, Lee, and Amanda sat in the last compartment. When the train finally started up it was 9:15. It was late. That meant that we would get to King's Cross until 11:15. Amanda complemented me and Fred on singing and George and Lee agreed with her. Amanda said, "Julie please sing "Tomorrow" from Annie. I said okay and stood up. I sang it and then sat don embarrassed of singing my myself. I sat down and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap so please talk quiet." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

I woke up when Fred was nudging me with his elbow. He said, "We have 15 minutes until we get to King's Cross! You better get up!' I sat up and checked his watch. I realized that I had to pee really bad so I hurried off to the bathrooms. When I returned the voice on the loudspeaker said, "Students. We will be arriving at King's Cross in 10 minutes. Please sit and wait your turn to get off. We will start dismissing compartments starting with the front one and ending with the last one. Please go through the gate in 2s and 3s. Thank You." I sat down and groaned. I said, "Man! I don't want to be the last one off the train! Mum and Dad are going to think that we decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays!" George said, "Don't worry. We always sit in the back and we are always the last ones off the train. They should be used to it by now." I laughed and dug around in my trunk for some gum.

When it was finally our turn to get off the train, it was 12:00. I was hungry and I had a headache. I just wanted to go home and take a nap. I grabbed my suitcase and lugged it off the train. I went through the platform with Lee and said my good byes to Lee, Hermione, and Amanda. We found Mum and Dad and I was so happy to see them. I had gotten really homesick. We all got into a new minivan, which Dad had bought for the family. When we finally got to out house, I carried my suitcase in and told Mum that I was tired and I was going to take a nap. She said, "Okay Honey. You look a little sick. You're really pale!" She felt my head and gasped. She made a thermometer appear out of the air and shoved it in my mouth. The truth was that I hadn't been feeling good ever since last night. She pulled the thermometer out and looked distressed when she read the temperature. She said, "105 degrees! You get in bed this instant! You are so sick! I'll send for doctor Merlin to come see you and if she isn't available I'll take you to the hospital." She hurried me to my room.

She surprised me because Mum and Dad had built and addition to the house and now I had my own room. It was painted blue with purple and yellow sponged on it. I hopped in bed and got a blanket. Mum said, "I'll go call the Doctor now." She left the room and I heard her talking to George and Fred outside my door. I couldn't tell what she was saying but she didn't sound happy. George and Fred walked in and Fred exclaimed, "You don't look very well! What's wrong?" I said, "I have a temperature of 105 degrees. Go get Harry and Ron please. Hurry!" Fred ran out the door and appeared seconds later with Harry and Ron at his side. They looked equally sick. I started to cry and said, "Do you two feel well?" They shook their heads. George felts their heads and winced at how hot hey were. I said, "Tell Mum that they are sick too. Get me the telephone. I need to call Hermione and Professor Dumbledore." Fred nodded and arrived with Mum and the telephone.

I said, "Mum they are sick too!" She looked at Ron and Harry and said, "Oh nuts! Doctor Merlin is on his way! I think I am going to make this the sick ward." She flicked her wand and two beds appeared and Harry and Ron got into them. She left and I picked up the phone. I dialed Hermione's number. Someone picked it up. I said, "Hello. This is Julie Weasley. May I please speak to Hermione Granger." The voice on the other end said okay and the a new voice said, "Hermione? Hi this is Julie. Me, Harry and Ron are ill. Are you ill as well?" Hermione said, "Yes I am. Could call Dumbledore and tell him were all sick?" I said, "Yes I will. Bye!" Click.

I dialed the number for Hogwarts. Someone picked up. I said, "Hello. This is Julie Weasley. May I please speak to Professor Albus Dumbledore? It is very urgent." The voice said, "Yes. One moment please." I waited a few seconds and the Dumbledore's voice said, "Hello Julie?" I said, "Hi! It's Julie Weasley. Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are very sick. We all have fevers of 105degrees. No one else is sick." He said, "Okay. Tell your Mum I'm coming to your house in two days. That will make it the 23rd. Tell Hermione to come to your house as quickly as she can. I am very sorry. See you then." Click.

I said, "Dumbledore is coming on the 23rd. He wants Hermione to come here. When Mum comes back with the Doctor Merlin tell her that Dumbledore and Hermione are coming." I picked up the phone and dialed Hermione's number. Hermione picked up and I said, "Hello Hermione! I called Dumbledore and he says that you should immediately come to my house. He's coming here on the 23rd. Please come as soon as possible." She said, "Okay I'll be there in 5 hours." Click. I said, "Hermione is coming in 5 hours." Ron smiled and Harry nodded. I fell asleep and was awaken my the voice of Doctor Merlin.

Doctor Merlin said, "Hello Julie. How are you today?" I said, "Not too well." She examined my and then said that I had Hepatitis. She examined Ron and Harry and came up with the same conclusion. I said, "Mum. Ron and Harry told you about Hermione and Dumbledore, right?" She nodded and said, "Yes they did. Hermione will be here in two hours. You should all take a nap until then." Doctor Merlin gave Mum 4 bottles of medicine and told her to give us one twice a day. Mum nodded and led Doctor Merlin out. 

I fell asleep and was awaken by Hermione saying, "Hello you guys! I'm here." I opened my eyes and saw Hermione. Mum had another bed waiting of her. She said, "I think I'm going to make you all some chicken noodle soup." Ron groaned and Mum walked out the door. I feel asleep again and none of us ate our soup when it came. None of us were hungry. Mum came in and gave us our medicine. We fell asleep and slept for a long time.

I woke up the next morning when Mum came in. She said, "Morning Sunshine! I need to take you temperature again." She handed me a thermometer and I put it in my mouth. I looked around me and Ron and Harry were awake but Hermione was asleep. After 2 minutes Mum took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked even more distressed when she told me what my temperature was. She said, "Your temperature is 105.7 degrees." She checked everyone else's temperature and they were all 105.7 degrees. That's weird because people's bodies act differently to different things.

Mum made a television appear and I watched reruns of I Love Lucy all day! Do you know what that can do to a person? It makes them go crazy! Well not crazy but it makes them really cranky. At about 8:00 in the evening Mum came in and took our temperatures. Once again they were all the same. Except this time the temperature had risen to 106.1 degrees. Mum had a worried look on her face and gave us our medicine. She told us goodnight, left the room and closed the door. 

Hermione turned on the lights and said, "You guys I'm worried! We keep getting sicker and the medicine isn't working! I wish Dumbledore had gotten here today because I have a feeling that this isn't Hepatitis." We all nodded and Ron said, "I think Voldemort put a spell on us or something. Hermione can you check your Wizarding Health Book?" Hermione reached down under her bed and pulled out an extremely thick book. She set her wand on it and said, "Please find our sickness. We are weak, tired, not hungry, and we have high fevers." The book lit up and it flipped through its pages. It came to a page that said Junghitnine on it. Hermione gasped and said, "We have Junghitnine! That's the deadliest spell in the world! It says that only a powerful Wizard of the dark Arts can perform it!" She started crying. I patted her back and handed the book to Harry. Harry said, "Mabye it says what can cure it. Here it is! It says that only an extremely powerful Wizard can perform it. Well Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and he'll be here tomorrow!" Harry shut the book and set it under his bed. Ron said, "Aw Hermione please don't cry. We'll be better in the morning!" Hermione stopped crying and nodded. She turned out the lights and said, "Good Night! See you in the morning." We all said good night and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and heard Dumbledore's voice. He was talking to Mum outside our door. Everyone was awake and listening to what they were saying. I called, "Professor Dumbledore come in!" He came in and said, "Hello! I'm glad to see that everyone is still alive!" He chuckled t his joke but we didn't think it was very funny. Hermione said, "Professor we know what's wrong with us! We all have Junghitnine!" Dumbledore gasped and said, "Oh No! I can't believe Voldemort did this to you! I'll perform a counterspell. Please all stand in the middle of the room in a circle so that you are facing each other." We all did that and then he said, "Please hold still. This will sting a little." I gulped because I'm a wuss. He said some jibberish words under his breath and then a huge orange energy source formed above us into a ball. It swirled for a few moments and then slammed into the ground that was in front of all of us. Then the ball separated. It shot through each of us. It felt as if my insides were being electricuted. Then I saw them. Them being all the bad things that were in me. There were hundreds of swirling ghosts above our heads. They howled and shrieked and then they formed a tiny little ball and fell to the ground leaving a trail of smoke behind them. I yelped and Professor Dumbledore picked up the ball and threw it out the window. He said, "Now you are all back to normal! Merry Christmas! I have to return to the Castle!" He tipped his hat and left the room.

I said, "Man that was creepy!" Everyone agreed. We suddenly realized that we weren't hot anymore. Mum took our temperatures and said that we were all at 98.7 degrees! Hermione returned home and I got my room to myself again.

The next day was the 24th of course and everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit. We all sat in front of the television and watched Christmas specials. My favorite was the Christmas special called "Merry Christmas Charlie Brown!" It was really cool. I also like the movie "The Santa Claus". Tim Allen played Santa. That night we all went over to Alice's house to visit with her family.

When we arrived, Alice was waiting at the door. I screamed and gave her a hug. Alice was my very best friend in the world and we were very disappointed when she went to Merlin's instead of Hogwarts. I said, "Alice! I'm so happy to see you!" She said, "I'm so happy to see you too! We have to go to my room and compare notes about school and catch up." I nodded and we raced up the stairs to her room.

Her room was a small room but it was quite lovely. It was decorated in tie-dye. I always had wanted to do that to my room but mother said no. We talked for hours and school, friends, teachers, boys, and of course what we are going to do when we graduate from school. Alice said, "I want to be a teacher at Merlins. I've always felt as if I was at home there." I nodded and said, "I understand. Hogwarts feels like home to me. I'm Me, George, and Fred and going to live near Charlie and learn about Dragons." I told her about the curse that Lord Voldemort put on us. She had never heard of Junghitnine but neither had I before this. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I gave Alice a hug and went downstairs. I gave her parents a hug and we left her house.

When we had gotten home, I put the presents that were from me under the Christmas tree and then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and screamed, "It's Christmas everybody! Get up!" I ran to the family room and found that I was the last one who had gotten up. Dad said, "Good Morning and Merry Christmas!" I sat next to Ginny and we started opening presents. I got a keyboard and some cool clothes. Then I got a necklace from Harry, a jewelry case from Ron, a stationary set from George, and I got a kitten from Fred! I gave everyone and tried to think of a name for my kitten. I couldn't think of one so I called Percy and Penelope. Penelope said I should name the kitten Mena. SO that's her name. The day went by rather quickly. That night I fell asleep on the couch with Mena.

The days went by rather quickly. They were all a blur actually. I did the same thing everyday. I had fun with my siblings and I talked with my parents. I watched television and drank hot cocoa. I remember though on December 31st Mum and Dad had a party. That was just a bunch of up tight old Wizards who could only talk negative and give their opinions about everything. So all the kids spent the night in my room. We counted down to the New Year. They we fell asleep.

On January 4th we returned to Hogwarts. That morning I woke up and took a quick shower. Then I packed my clothes and put my suitcase in the minivan. Everyone got in the car and we headed to King's Cross. Mum and Dad didn't bother to come in this time either. We went through the platform and got on the train. We all sat in our usual compartments. We saw Lee and Amanda already in our compartments. We gave each other hugs and George and Amanda kissed for what seemed forever. I kept tapping Amanda on the back and said, "Come up for air! You're going to suffocate!" They didn't listen. Fred looked really sad. Lee said, "Oh cheer up! We don't need women! Were fine just the way we are!" I punched Lee and Fred laughed. The trip to Hogwarts was long and boring and Amanda and George cuddled when they weren't kissing. I told everyone about Junghitnine but didn't say that it had any connection with Lord Voldemort. When we arrived at Hogwarts, we got on the boats and rowed across the lake. We entered Hogwarts and headed up to our dorms. I entered the girl's dorm's and jumped on my bed. I thought to myself, "I'm home again."


	8. Default Chapter Title

The next couple of days went quickly. We went to our normal classes. Were annoyed in Divination, fascinated in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and were tormented in Potions. Snape was in an extremely bad mood and took away about 100 points away from Gryffindor but Hermione made them up in Herbology. The days seemed to pass before my eyes until January 14th.

I woke with a start in my bed. I had had another nightmare. It was with Lord Voldemort. It was the same dream as before except he said, "You will die like your parents Harry! You Mum wanted to save you but she died trying!"

I got up and walked to Hermione's bed. She wasn't there so I walked to the Boy's dormitories. When I got there I saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sitting on Ron's bed. The beckoned for me to join them. I did. I said, "Harry I'm so sorry." He said, "It's not your fault. It's Voldemort's fault. My scar hurt extremely bad. That only happens when he's near or extremely angry. Let's hope that he's only angry because I don't feel like battling him right now." We chuckled and Ron said, "Well we better get back to bed! Meet me in the Common Room at six. Then we'll tell Dumbledore." We nodded and headed back to our beds. 

When the boy's dormitory door had shut Hermione said, "Oh heavens. I feel so sorry for Harry. It's bad enough that people ask him if he remembers it! Now he has to hear Voldemort tell him that his Mum died trying to save him!" I nodded and entered the girl's dormitories. We said goodnight and then headed to our own beds.

I got up at five thirty. I got ready and when I was done it was six. I headed down to the Common Room to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for me. I said, "Goodmorning. Shall we go?" They nodded and we headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

When we got there I knocked on the door. Professor Dumbledore opened it and smiled. He let us in and we sat down in his comfy leather chairs. He said, "So what do you have to tell me now?" Harry said, "Last night we had another dream. We actually it was the same dream but Voldemort said 'You will die like your parents Harry! Your Mum wanted to save you but she died trying!' While this was happening my scar hurt really bad. It was like a stabbing pain." Dumbledore said, "Well thanks for telling me. You can go to breakfast now. The next time your forehead hurts or if anything suspicious happens then tell me as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

We walked out of his office and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. It wasn't seven yet but we were all really hungry! We ate breakfast in silence. Everybody else eventually came down for breakfast. They didn't ask why we were down to breakfast early and I was very thankful for that.

After breakfast we went to our classes. They were boring. The only thing that seemed different from any other day is that Snape was actually being nice for a change. I whispered to Fred, "I think maybe he has a girlfriend!" Fred grinned and said, "That would explain it!" Snape even gave the Gryffindors 10 points for Hermione's efficeintness on answering a question. Hermione was obviously blown away and she smiled the biggest grin possible.

After all the classes we went to dinner. It was good as usual. After dinner Fred, George, Lee, Harry, and Ginny went to Quidditch practice. Me and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Common Room to do our homework. When we got there and had all our junk spread out on the tables I said, "When do you think it'll happen?" Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "I think it'll happen at the end of the year because that's when it usually happens and because all the plants were in bloom in the dream. Don't worry about it. When it comes it'll come and there's nothing we can do to stop it!" She didn't look very cure of that but I took her word. She was right because there was nothing we could do to stop it.

It was 9:00 when everyone finally got back from Quidditch practice. They were soaked because it was raining. They talked about tomorrow's game against Huffelpuff. They didn't seem that stressed to win because Hufflepuff because they were an easy team to beat. I didn't have to worry about Harry going gaga over Cho Chang either because he was already going out with Ginny.

I was getting really bored with all the Quidditch talking so I went to bed. I think everyone else should have too because they needed to get up at 6 the next morning. I got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I got up at six to go down to breakfast with everyone else to cheer them on. When we got to the Great Hall we quickly ate our breakfasts. I could definitely tell that the Quidditch team wasn't nervous because they ate a ton of food. After they had finally stopped eating it was about 8:00, so we went to the Quidditch fields. Hermione and I got seats in the front row so that we could quickly do a counterspell or something so that if Voldemort tried to attack today that we could help our team.

The game began. Lee commentated the game very well and didn't have to resort to saying mean things about the other team unlike when he commentates the Slytherin and Gryffindor games. As usual Gryffindor won the game by 200 points! Hufflepuffs weren't spoilsports so the shook hands with the Gryffindors. After the game we all proceeded to the Gryffindor tower for a party to celebrate Gryffindors undefeated year. Me, Fred, and George snuck down to the kitchen and got some food from the house-elfs.Partied until about 2 in the morning and then Professor McGonnaghall came in and yelled at us. She said, "Hey! I know it was a good game and I'm very proud of the Gryffindors, but I think it's time for bed! You may not have school but you'll be tired if you don't go to bed!" Then she unplugged the radio and flicked her wand and made all the food and drinks disappear.

We all went to bed but me and Ginny didn't sleep. I sat on her bed and she just kept talking about Harry and the game. I finally told her that I wanted to go to bed and she let me. I fell asleep and didn't have any nightmares. I only had a dream about a unicorn that won the lottery.

When I woke up the next morning, I decided that I wanted to go to Hogsmeade. I woke Hermione and asked her is she wanted to go too. She said yeah so I went to the boy's dormitories. 

When I got there I kicked Ron and said, "Hey! Me and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade! You want to come?" He nodded and then hit me for kicking him. I punched him and then said, "Well you better get because were going to sneak out in an hour!" I kicked him once more and then walked to Harry's bed. I was lucky that everyone was asleep or else I would have to answer a lot of questions from the boys.

I got to Harry's bed and flicked him on his scar. He woke up and said, "Ron knock it off! I'm trying to sleep!" I laughed and said, "It's me Julie. Me, Hermione, and Ron are leaving in an hour to escape to Hogsmeade. Do you want to come?" He yawned and said, "Yeah I will. Go away so that I can get up." I left the room and went to go get dressed.

One hour later all four of us were in the Common Room with the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. Harry threw the cloak over us and then we walked to the passageway behind the metal statue of a warrior. We slipped behind it and almost met up with Filch. He was walking down the corridor when we got in. We walked the way to the other opening. That took about an hour. When we finally got there we went on a shopping spree. We split up and decided to meet at the coffeehouse for some butterbeer in 5 hours. I spent all my money and bought myself a really cute outfit. It was a orange shirt with a pair of jean overalls. I met everyone in the coffeehouse at exactly two o-clock. Madame Rosetta brought us some butterbeer and when we finished them we headed back to Hogwarts.

When we got back to Hogwarts we put our things away and decided to find everyone else. We looked everywhere and we ended up finding them in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room. They were discussing game plans for the next match against Ravenclaw. When we got there, George said, "Where have you all been? We looked everywhere for you!" Hermione shrugged and said, "Nowhere."

When they were done discussing the game plan it was time for Dinner. We headed to the Great Hall and ate dinner. Tonight the menu was sushi and tortellini. I had tortellini because I had never tried sushi before and really didn't want to. After dinner we sat in the Common Room and talked. Hermione looked at all her books to be ready for tomorrow's lessons. We went to bed around 7 because were all tired from the night before.

I climbed the stairs and kept hearing a voice inside my head say, "Be careful! Be careful!" I shrugged it off but when I entered the girl's dormitories I screamed!

To be continued…….


	9. Default Chapter Title

The Attack

When I entered the Girl's dormitories, I screamed. Lavender and Parvati were lying on the floor. They were surrounded by issues of Teen Witch. Hermione ran to them and saw that they had been petrified. She said, "Oh my God! They've been petrified! We got to go get Professor Dumbledore and some adult Mandrakes!" 

The boys had heard my scream and now appeared next to me. Fred said, "Julie! What's wrong? What happened?" By now I was crying. I sobbed, "Lavender and Parvatti have been petrified!" The guys gasped. We all have been familiar with this. In our second year, Ginny and Hermione, had been petrified by the giant snake in the Chamber of Secrets. 

Hermione said, "The snake can't have returned! Harry destroyed it! I bet there's a spell that did this!" She ran to her school books and flipped through a book titled Horrible spell and curses. Hermione whimpered and said, "Yeah there's a curse. Supposively we don't learn about it until our 7th year. It says that only a dark strong magic can do this!" Ron and Harry said in unison, "Voldemort!"

Hermione muttered something that sounded like a curse. I said, "I'm going to get Dumbledore!" 

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I bumped into Professor Snape. He smiled and said, "Where are you going in such a hurry? Oh yeah. 5 points from Gryffindor for running in the halls!" I was building the greatest anger inside me but instead I said, "Lavender and Parvatti have been petrified! Voldemort did it! They're in the girl's dormitories! I was running to go get Professor Dumbledore!"

When I had finished Snape's mouth was wide open. He said, "Oh God save us! You go get Dumbledore!" I nodded and Snape started running. He was obviously running to the Gryffindor tower.

I started running until I got to Professor Dumbledore's office. I banged as hard as I could on the door. After about 5 bangs he opened the door. I said, "Lavender and Parvatti have been petrified by Voldemort! They're in the Girl's dormitories! I ran into Snape and he's already there." Dumbledore looked scared out of his pants. He said, "Oh God! I had hoped that we wouldn't have to face him this year. You go tell Madame Pomfrey and Professor sprout! Tell them what happened and tell them to go to the Hospital Wing! Tel Professor sprout to get adult Mandrakes!" I nodded and Dumbledore sped off.

I hurried to Professor Sprout's off ice. She was there. I explained what had happened and she got some adult Mandrake's leaves. We hurried to the hospital wing and told Madame Pomfrey what happened. She nodded and she prepared two beds. We waited until Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape came. When they finally did they were surrounded by worried students. I moved everyone out of there and into the hall. Madame Pomfrey closed the door and locked it.

We sat in the halls and waited until they got we heard if they were going to be okay. Me, Hermione, and Ginny were crying. The boys tried to comfort us but it was no good. Finally Dumbledore opened the door and said, "They are going to be okay! They are just going to stay in the Hospital for a week or so." We cheered and went back to the Common Room.

We went back to bed and tried to sleep but it was no good. I read some of Lavender and Parvatti's magazines and then I fell asleep.


	10. Default Chapter Title

****

Author's Note: I'm sorry I killed off Parvatti but I don't know how to pronounce her name and neither does any of my friends. I might replace her but I might not. Thx. ~Julie

The Death

About two weeks had gone by and Parvatti and Lavendar were back to perfect health. They were enjoying all the attention from all the classmates. When they told Professor Dumbledore about the attack we found out that Lord Voldemort hadn't performed the spell. From their description, Peter Pettigrew had entered the dorm and had performed the spell. What we didn't really understand is how Pettigrew had gotten into Hogwarts. Harry said that maybe he was an unregistered animagus and that seemed like the best explanation. Well Peter Pettigrew really was an unregistered animagus. He had been ever since he, James Potter, and Sirius Black had found out that their friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. 

(*)

Everything had returned to normal. It was the third week of January until the awful tragedy occurred.

(*)

I was sitting in the Quidditch stands waiting for practice to end. I was doing a Divination assignment when all of the sudden I got the chills. Hermione and Ron had gotten them too because they went pale and they started shivering. We grabbed our books and shoved them into my bookbag. We ran to the field where Harry had lowered his broom onto the ground. He was also pale and shivering. Harry looked really freaked out and said, "What the hell is going on?" Me and Hermione shook our heads and Hermione said, "We have no idea! We have to tell Dumbledore!" We nodded and rushed to the castle.

When we got to Professor Dumbledore's office Ron knocked on the door. To our surprise, Professor Snape opened the door. He said, "Come in. We were expecting you to pay us a visit." We nodded and stepped in. Dumbledore was slumped in his chair behind his desk. Once again to our surprise, all of the teachers were in the office. So were the head boy and girl. Dumbledore said, "I can feel that something horrible has happened. I fainted and luckily Professor McGonnaghall was coming to talk to me so she brought me back to conciousness. We have to be on the lookout. I know what happened to you. I forgot to tell you that when I faint I go into a visonary state. That means that I can see what's happening and I knew that you were having weird experiences so I watched you." We nodded and I said, "May we go to out dorms?" Madame Pomfrey shook he head and said, "No you have to have some chocolate first!" She shoved chocolate in our mouths and then shooed us out of Dumbledore's office.

We hurried to the Gryffindor Tower. When we got there I said, "You guys stay here. I want to show you something." I ran up to the dorm to show them a new kind of candy that I had gotten from the candy store in Hogsmeade. 

When I got there I noticed that Parvatti was lying on her bed. She didn't look like she had been petrified. I walked to her bed and said, "Parvatti? Wake up hon'!" I shook her and then I started freaking out. I started screaming, "Come on wake up! Come on Parvatti!" I started crying hysterically and screaming. I put my ear to her chest to hear if her heart was beating. I didn't her anything. I didn't hear her breathing either. I didn't know CPR so I sat her up and started screaming, "Wake up damnit! Come one!" I let her drop back onto her bed and started screaming, "God someone help me! Help! Damnit someone help me!" 

I heard Hemione, Ron and Harry appear behind me along with some other Gryffindors. I screamed "Get Professor Dumbledore!" A little first year started running to the door to get him. I screamed, "She's dead! She's freaking dead!" By now Hermione was also hysterically crying. Ron and Harry were trying to calm her down but she was fighting her off. Harry and Ron started softly crying. 

Dumbledore appeared at the door and came running toward Parvatti with a group of teachers following him. He bellowed, "Everyone out of here!" We all ran out and went downstairs to the Common Room. A lot of the students were crying. Many were just stunned that their classmate and friend had been killed. Lavendar was upset the most. Parvatti had been her friend ever since they first came to Hogwarts. You never saw Lavendar without Parvatti and vice-versa.

Dumbledore came down from the girl's dormitory's. He had tears in his eyes but he didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes ahead and disappeared out of the portrait hole. We all knew what had happened but none of us wanted to acknowledge it. No one moved. We all just sat there in silence quietly crying. About half an hour later Professor McGonnaghall came out of the girl's dormitory and said, "Parvatti has been killed. Murdered by Peter Pettigrew. Were assuming that she was killed by Peter Pettigrew because he also made the attack a few weeks ago. We do not know if Voldemort has been getting stronger but that is what we are suspecting. Tomorrow in the Garden, there will be a Memorial service. All of you are invited. You do not have to come if you don't want to." The rest of the teachers walked out of the Girl's dormitories and McGonnaghall joined them and left the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "I can't believe it! The world is going to Hell!" I nodded. I agreed with her. This was hard for us but it was going to be even harder for Padmae, Parvatti's twin sister.

What was left of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked through the door. They had no idea that something was going on. When they saw how sad everyone was they suspected something. 

They walked to us and asked, "Hey! What's wrong with everyone? You all look as if someone has died." I glared at him and Harry said, "Parvatti has been murdered by Peter Pettigrew. There's going to be a Memorial Service tomorrow night in the Great Hall." They looked stunned. Ginny whimpered, "What? Are you serious? Why did he do that? Oh this is so sad!" She started sobbing and Harry hugged her. Ron said, "Yeah were serious. I guess he did that to show that You-Know-Who is getting stronger. God! I can't believe this has happened!" He let his face fall into his hands and Hermione patted his back.

We all went to diner that night and saw that the Slytherins were sniggering at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. (Padmae was from Ravenclaw.) Dumbledore put a stop to that and took 200 points away from the Slytherins. Snape didn't argue with him. It was oddly quiet in the Great Hall and Patil wasn't there. She was probably with family. Amanda finally spoke up and said, "Couldn't he have killed Snape instead?" That made us smile a little and Harry said, "No he wouldn't. Snape used to be a Death Eater. Voldemort doesn't kill his own kind unless it'll help him become greater." Amanda nodded and said, "Oh."

We left the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor Tower. When we got there, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Me decided to go visit Hagrid. We left and walked to his hut. When we got to his door we heard him crying from inside. We walked in and saw Hagrid sitting at his table crying. The table was soaking wet from all his tears. Hermione started talking to him and I fixed some tea. She finally got him to stop crying. We talked about Parvatti for about an hour and that seemed to cheer him up a little. We left after I cleaned up the tea and his tears. We walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence. I could tell Hermione was crying because I saw that Ron had his arms around her.

That night, in the girl's room, no one could sleep. Especially Lavendar. She was the most upset. Me, Hermione, Ginny, and Amanda finally got her to calm down and then we went to bed. The only reason that I fell asleep is because my eyes were dry and I had a headache from crying.

To be continued……..


	11. Default Chapter Title

****

Author's Note. I'm pretty sure I don't know how to spell anything so just work with me here. Sorry it took me so long to get another story up. I have been swamped with activities and obligations. I'm organizing my room because my parents are letting my paint it lavendar. LOL. You get it? You know Lavendar. A character in the story? I think it's about midnight and I'm typing this now because tomorrow night I have a softball game. GO HAZE!! I don't own any of these characters except for Amanda. And I really don't own her because she's my firiend. Well, hope you like it!

L

The next day we all met in the Common Room. No one spoke. Classes were cancelled that day and the next. We all sat around a fire. I finally spoke up and said, "Does anyone want to go to Hogsmeade?" Everyone shook their head except Hermione. She said, "Yeah it could take my mind off things." I nodded and said, "Harry?" He said, "Yeah you can use them." 

Me and Hermione walked to the Boy's Dormitory and grabbed Harry's Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak. Then we went back to our Dormitory and grabbed our coats. We walked back down to the Common Room. I said, "Thanks. We will be back by 2. If you all change your mind, you can meet us at the Three Broomsticks at noon for lunch." Hermione nodded and Ron said, "Thanks. See ya later." We waved and slipped the invisibility cloak over our heads. We walked to the statue with the passageway behind it.

When we got there we saw Mrs. Norris standing there. Hermione nodded and we kicked her. He loudly meowed and scampered away. I high-five Hermione and we proceeded to the passage way. 

Fred and George had re-routed the passageway so that the passageway either went to the girl's bathroom or the boy's bathroom. This was safer because you entered a stall instead of a backroom. You just had to make sure that no one was in the stall before you came out. Any way back to the story.

When we got to Hogsmeade, we immediately went to the new store, Janie's. It was a fashion Witch store. I bought cool weekend clothes, jewelry, makeup, perfumes, and lots of picture frames. I bought picture frames because I had a lot of good pictures of my friends and I and I wanted to keep them in a spot where I could see them all the time. My friends and family meant everything to me and I would die for them. After that, we rented a locker and put our purchases in it. Then we went Ice Skating. We skated for about 2 hours and then went to the Three Broomsticks. It was about noon then so we sat down and ordered two Butterbeers. We sat there and talked for about an hour and a half. Obviously everyone else was not coming.

We headed back to Hogwarts. When we got back to the Common Room it was 2:00 exactly.We saw Fred, George, Lee, and Amanda talking about Quidditch. Ginny and Harry were making out and Ron was trying to ignore them. He obviously wanted to make out with Hermione. Hermione sat down next to Ron and starting making out with him. 

I went to the girl's dormitories. I put away all my purchases except for the picture frames I bought. I took a stack of pictures from a drawer on my bedside table. I chose 5 different pictures that I wanted to frame. One had the Quidditch team, another had me, George, and Fred, another had Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, another had Amanda, Hermione, Me, and Ginny, and the last one had everyone. I put each picture in a frame and then I put the frames on my bedside table so that I would see them all the time. I changed into a black dress and went to the Common Room.

When I got there I saw that Ron and Harry were playing chess and Hermione and Ginny were sleeping. I thought, _"How could they sleep after everything that has happened? I won't be able to sleep for a week!"_ I shrugged it off and joined Fred and Lee in a conversation about Parvatti. She was such a nice person. You could always count on her for stuff and she was always there when you needed to talk about something. Lee said, "Man were going to miss her!" I started crying and said, "I wasn't best friends with her and we never really hung out. We were just acquaintances but losing someone your age is weird because it's a reality check. You realize that it could happen to you or anyone you really care about!" Lee and George nodded.

I eventually stopped crying and we went down to dinner at 5:00. The Memorial service was going to be held in the Garden at 7:00. The food seemed to know what was going on because it looked droopy and it tasted different. Everyone at the Slytherin table was focusing on their food. They obviously didn't want to lose anymore house points. The Ravenclaw's looked especially sad. Padmae wasn't at their table.

I looked down the table at my fellow Gryffindors and saw that everyone looked heartbroken. We all took this so hard. Hemione spoke up and said, "I don't know if you all know this but Padmae left Hogwarts. She isn't coming back. She's going o work from home for the rest of the year and then she is going to attend Beauxabons. They say she didn't want to face the school because she had so many memories of Parvatti here." Harry looked stunned and said, "Wow! Man we should send flowers or something to her house!" I nodded.

We finished our food and went back to the Gryffindor tower. I waited in the Common Room until everyone had changed into black clothes. The guys wore suits and the girls wore dresses. We looked as if we were going to a prom because we were so dressed up. We headed to the Entrance Hall. When we got there we saw a huge bouquet of flowers. We read the card and it said, "Sorry for your loss. Just remember to keep your chin up! J Sincerely, The Malfoys." I groaned and we continued outside to the Garden.

When we got there we saw hundreds of chairs. Most of them were already taken but we managed to find enough together. We sat down and waited for the ceremony to start. When it finally did, Padmae spoke first. She talked about how she and her sister used to sneak out at night to talk and how they always were the best of friends. Then Lavendar spoke. Then Padmae's parents spoke. By the time they were done everyone was in tears. Even the guys! 

When it was all over everyone was allowed to look at Parvatti once more. At first I didn't want to because I would start sobbing but then I thought, "_If I don't see her now, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life!_" I when it was my turn I looked at her once more. She wasn't smiling but I didn't expect her to be smiling either. Ginny if a very sensitive person so when it was her turn to look at Parvatti she started hysterically crying. Harry had to carry her away because she didn't want to leave.

When we got back to the Common Room we all said goodnight at went to bed. That night no one slept because I could hear almost everyone crying. It seemed as if I was the only one who wasn't and I was mad at myself for that. Eventually all the crying stopped and I fell asleep.

Sorry it's so sad! But I finally got it finished and now it's 12:11 AM. That only took my 11 minutes to write! GEEZ! Well I'm tired so BYEBYEBYE!!!!!


	12. Default Chapter Title

Valentine's Day

Well, a few weeks had passed by and everyone was starting to settle back down. It was February 12th and everyone except me was excited about Valentine's Day.

(*)

I woke up and heard someone singing. It was Amanda. I said, "Amanda please shut up!" She smiled and said, "No. You need to wake up! It's 7:00!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my desk clock. I groaned. It was 7:00. I said, "Thanks for waking me. Tell everyone to go to breakfast without me. I'll meet you later." Amanda said, "Ok. Hurry though!" I gave her a mean look and headed into the showers.

Half an hour later I walked down to the Common Room. I saw Fred and George waiting for me. I smiled and said, "You didn't need to wait for me." Fred said, "We know. We just wanted to walk to the Great Hall with you." I said ok and we headed to the Great Hall. On the way down, George accidentally on purpose bumped into Malfoy. Malfoy said, "Well well well. I see the poor people have finally made their way down to breakfast." Fred gave Malfoy a look that could have shot daggers and said, "You just wait until tonight! Slytherin is going to lose!" Malfoy scoffed and said, "You wish!" 

At that moment Dumbledore walked around the corner and gave us a weird look. Fred, George, and I started walking to the Great Hall again. I said, "I had forgotten about the game tonight!" Fred said, "Yeah I'm not surprised. You've been sort of out if it this year." I punched him in the arm and George said, "If we win tonight then we get to play Huffelpuff for the Quidditch Cup!" I nodded and we entered the Great Hall.

Ginny smiled and said, "Hi Julie! Coming to the game tonight?" I nodded and sat down. We finished breakfast and headed to first hour. The day went by pretty quickly. When all of our classes were over we met in the Common Room. Hermione and I did our homework while everyone else talked about the game. I was almost finished with my potions homework when I heard the word dance. 

My head snapped up and I exclaimed, "What?" Ginny turned to me and said, "There is going to be a Valentine's Day Dance on Valentine's Day. You know. The one they have every year." I groaned and said, "Ugh! I hate Valentine's Day! I've never had a date to the dance! I'm not going!" Amanda kicked my knee and said, "Yes you are! Even if I have to drag you!" I rubbed my knee and said, "No! I'm not going! I never have a date and I always fell stupid going by myself!" Fred said, "If I find you a date will you come?" I shrugged and said, "Yeah I guess." Fred glanced and Lee and said, "Go with Lee. Neither of you have a date. Go together." I looked at Lee and he said, "Why not? Sounds like fun." I nodded and said, "Ok then. It's a date. What about you Fred? Who are you going to go with?" He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I think I'll just go by myself and see how things go." I chuckled and said, "You're a lot braver than me!" Then I turned back to my homework and finished it. My spirits had risen about 10 notches since I now had a date to the dance.

We headed down to dinner talking about the Quidditch game. Snape approached us and said, "10 points from Gryffindor for talking in the hall!" My jaw dropped and I said, "If you're going to take 10 points away for us talking, shouldn't you take away 10 points from Slytherin for talking?" I pointed to a huge group of Slytherins that were talking loudly. Snape shook his head and said, "20 more points taken for being rude to a teacher!" Then he walked away. I realized that my jaw was still open and I quickly shut it. Then I saw Percy. He chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I'll get those back." We nodded and proceeded to the Great Hall.

After dinner, we all headed down to the Quidditch field. The game was at 7:00 so we got there about 30 minutes early. Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Lee went to the Locker Room and Amanda, Hermione, Ron, and I found front row seats. Five minutes before the game began, the seats were filling up and Lee was heading to his booth to commentate. At 7:00, the Slytherin team and the Gryffindor team walked out to the field.

The game started out very slow. The score was 70 to 20. Gryffindor was ahead by 50 points. The game wasn't very exciting. You would think it was because it was against Slytherin but it wasn't. About an hour into the game, a streak of gold hovered around Alicia's ear. For some reason I screamed, "HARRY! IT'S BY ALICIA'S EAR!" Well, he heard me! His eyes scanned the air around Alicia. Alicia also had heard me and grabbed the Snitch. Before any Slytherins could knock her off her broom, she had given the Snitch to Harry. There was an uproar from the crowd! The teams lowered their brooms to the ground and the Gryffindors formed a humongous group hug.

After everyone had returned to the castle, I entered the locker room and gave my fellow Gryffindors a hug. George said, "Hey! Party in 10 minutes!" We nodded and I followed him to the Gryffindor Tower.

When we got there, we didn't need to go get food from the kitchen because Ron, Amanda, and Hermione had already started a party. Well, we partied until 2 in the morning when Professor McGhonaghall came in and put a kabosh on the party. She shouted, "I'm glad you won but I must remind you that you have classes tomorrow! Everyone to bed!" Then she muttered some words under her breath and all the food and decorations disappeared. Amanda leaned over and whispered, "Jeez! I'm glad I took a picture!" I laughed and he all headed up to bed.

The next day we woke up more exhausted than we were when we went to bed. I yawned and said, "I'll never stay up that late again!" Then I grabbed my clothes and hurried out of the shower. I went to the Common Room and waited until everyone else had arrived. When they all did, we went to breakfast. At breakfast the Gryffindor Quidditch team talked about the previous game and what they could have done to keep Slytherin from scoring 20 points. (I think that was pretty stupid because Gryffindor DID win.)

Well, the rest of the day was pretty boring. I took notes, took tests, took quizzes, and took criticism from Snape. You know the usual.

We had been pretty lucky. There hadn't been anymore accidents or deaths and we hadn't been getting dreams or chills.

That night Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I were sitting around the fire. Ron said, "You know, we haven't had a Voldemort scare in a little while." Harry nodded and Hermione said, "Don't jinx it!" We laughed and everyone else returned from getting food from the kitchen. Fred sat down and said, "I have a date to the dance tomorrow." I smiled and said, 'Who?" Fred replied, "Angelina. I asked her and she said yes." I laughed and said, "That's cool. What do you think I should wear tomorrow? A red dress or a purple dress with sequins." He thought for a moment and then said, "The purple one because sequins are cool." I laughed and said, "Ok."

We all went to bed early that night because we had stayed up late the night before. I knew Hermione was hesitant to because she knew that we were going to have a test in Potions but I dragged her up anyway. I knew she wasn't sleeping because I could hear her quill scribbling things on a piece of paper. I thought, "_Typical Hermione. That girl must never sleep!" _I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up when Lavendar asked me for advice on make up. I sighed and pointed to an issue of Teen Witch on my bedside table. She said 'thanks' and walked away with it. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. It was only 5:00! I sat up and said, "Lavendar, why are you up so early?" She looked and me quizzically and said, "It's Valentine's Day. Remember? You have to get up extra early to do your make up!" I sighed and said, "Ok. Whatever."

I knew that I wasn't going to get back to bed so I hopped into the shower. When I got out, everyone else except for Lavendar was still asleep. That was good because I had time to conjure up some valentines. I did that and then I performed a spell that sent all the Valentines to the recipient's bedside table.

Everyone was still asleep so I got the February issue of Teen Witch and read my horoscope. It said, "Your own brand of glamour is the envy of everyone now. Cool, but there's a catch. You're forced into a fashion revolution to stay ahead of the very trends you've trademarked. With an ensuing sea of Taurus wannabes flooding the scene, you risk self parody unless you stage a new style coup." I rolled my eyes and said, "Where do they get this stuff? How are we supposed to make a fashion statement when we all wear the same thing!" I chuckled and put the magazine away.

I was getting really bored and wanted to get everyone up. At the top of my lungs I sang "Tomorrow" from Annie. Ginny sat up and said, "Please be quit!" I shook my head and pointed to the clock on her bedside table. It said 6:00. I yawned and said, "Nevermind. Thanks for waking me."

Ginny was the only one who had heard my wakeup call so I decided to use a different method of waking people up. I started at Hermione's bed. I counted to five and the I dumped a cup of water on her head. She woke up very angry so I decided not to do that to anyone else. Instead I turned on a stereo ad cranked it up extremely loud. That way everyone got up but they weren't angry because I played their favorite song. 

I hurried down to the Common Room to see who else was up. No one was there except a group of second years. I waited until Harry came down. He had to walk past the girls and the giggled and squealed when he did. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Jeez! I hope that ends sometime!" I nodded and We waited for everyone else to come down. 

Ginny came down and handed me some Valentines. I took them from her and she said, "They were on your bedside table." I nodded and read all of them. They were the usual. They al just said, "Happy Valentine's Day Julie!" and there was mom's usual card with candy and 10 knuts. I put the cards in my bag. Everyone finally came down and we headed to the Common Room.

At breakfast I had French Toast and Orange Juice. Harry said, "Our game against Huffelpuff is on April 15th. I'm having practice every night except Saturday and Sunday." Fred groaned and George said, "Do you really think that's necessary?" Harry nodded and George shrugged.

Classes went slow that day. It's not that I was excited about the dance, it's was just that all the teachers put in their 2 cents about how the dance was so stupid and unnecessary. I just rolled my eyes and did my assignments.

When classes were over we went back to the Common Room. We talked about what we were going to wear and how we were going to do our makeup. The girls headed upstairs to do their makeup and the boys stayed downstairs because well, boys don't wear makeup. You see, we wanted to do our makeup as soon as possible so we didn't have to rush after dinner.

When we were all finished, we went back downstairs. All the boys started laughing because the makeup didn't go with our school clothes. We walked back to our chairs and I punched Fred in the arm.

We all got hungry and headed down to dinner. When we got there the Great Hall had been decorated with lots and lots of Valentine's Day decorations. I sat down and started eating red tortellini. The noodles and sauce had been dyed red. I shook my head. It tasted the same but it just looked weird.

I was almost done with my dessert, which was a red cookie, when something shot me in the back of the head. It didn't hurt but something was stuck in my head. Everyone had noticed and started laughing. A cupid had shot me in the head! I frowned and said, "Could someone please get this arrow out of my head!" Lee did his best not to laugh and said, "Yeah I will." He couldn't help it though he was cracking up with everyone else.

When he finally did get it out, (it took a lot of prying and with some magic help from Percy,) Amanda said, "Aren't you supposed to be madly in love with someone now?" I shrugged and said, "I guess but I'm not." When we finally did finish dinner, we headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

The girls headed to the girls dormitory and we changed to the dance. I wore the purple dress with sequins, Hermione wore a dress that was black with little roses on it, Amanda wore a sleeveless dress that was red (typical Amanda), and Ginny wore a black dress with tiny white flowers. We went back downstairs to the Common Room and waited for the boys to come back down. 

All of the sudden Ginny exclaimed, "Julie! We didn't do our hair!" I gasped and quickly tapped my head with my wand. My hair was now perfect. Then I tapped Ginny, Hermione, and Amanda's heads. Within seconds, everyone's hair was perfect. Hermione said, "Thanks! I feel so stupid for forgetting something like that!" I laughed and we continued waiting for the boys to come down. I couldn't help to think, "_How can it take this long for the boys to get ready? All they need is a few taps of their wands!_" About 10 minutes later Angelina came over and said, "Can I wait with you guys?" I said, "Sure! The more the merrier!" She sat down and we ended up waiting another 15 minutes for the guys to come down.

When they finally did, they were dressed in suits. I laughed and Lee took my arm. The guys escorted us to the dance. On the way I whispered, "Why did it take you all so long to come down?" Lee chuckled and said, "Don't tell anyone but Fred likes Angelina a lot and he was so nervous about the dance! It took a long time to convince him to come with us!" I laughed and looked at Fred. He was bright red and he looked extremely nervous.

We entered the Great Hall and it had totally changed. The tables were gone, There was a band set up, and thankfully the cupids were gone! There was a snack table a few tables set up for people to sit at. The band was playing so we all started dancing. I somehow got Fred away from everyone and pulled him into the hall. I said, "I can tell your nervous!" His eyes got wide and he nodded. I said, "I'm going to put a Calming Charm on you ok? Don't worry! I put them on Ginny before all the Quidditch games." He nodded. I pointed my spell towards him and muttered some words under my breath. All of the sudden, his face was back to normal. He grinned and said, "Thank you so much!" I grinned and we went back into the Great Hall.

Well, we pretty much danced the night away. It was a good thing that the dance was held on a Friday because none of us went to bed until about 4:00!

When we finally got back to the dormitory I pulled Hermione, Ginny, and Amanda onto my bed and said, "Lee asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" They all squealed and Amanda said, "See! Coming to the dance wasn't that be after all!" I nodded and we all went back to bed.


	13. Default Chapter Title

Happy Birthday!

The next few days passed by rather quickly. We had classes and lots of Quidditch practices. Lee and I spent a lot of time talking and Angelina spent every minute with us. I spent all my extra time studying, talking to Lee, or sleeping. Since it was February, I was definitely into the swing of things, which means that I always have to be tired. Also I was starting to worry about finals. They were a few months away but I always seem to worry about them.

(*)

It was February 21st. My alarm clock was going off loudly. I sat up and turned it off. I rubbed my eyes and turned the page of my desk calendar. Then it hit me. Today was February 21st! It was my birthday! Fred and George's too! Luckily I had bought them a presents weeks before so I would have one to give them because I knew I was going to forget. I jumped out of bed and ran into the showers. I hurried out and threw my hair into the usual ponytail. Then I grabbed the presents for George and Fred. I had gotten Fred a trick making kit that let you make trick candy and I gave George a trick making kit that let you make tricks like exploding cards.

I ran out of the room and into the boy's dormitories. I knew where Fred and George slept so I hurried over there. I pulled open their curtains and woke them up. I said, "Wakey Wakey! Happy Birthday guys!" They woke up and frowned until they had realized what I had said. They had also obviously forgotten it was their birthday.

George rubbed his eyes and said, "Blimey! I forgot! Happy Birthday you two!" I gave George and Fred hugs and then said, "I got you two presents!" They grinned and I handed over the presents. I had wrapped them like 5 times so by the time they were done unwrapping them there was a huge pile of paper on the floor. Fred said, "Oh cool! Me and George were thinking of us three opening our own joke shop in Hogsmeade!" I grinned and said, "That had always sounded like a fun thing to do." George said, "Well, we forgot to get you something so were sorry." I smiled and said, "Oh that's ok!" but inside I was a little disappointed. 

Then Fred grinned and said, "Ha! Just kidding! We got you something together!" I grinned and Fred pulled out a card. He handed it to me. It said, "We weren't able to wrap this up but if you look behind you, you will see what we got you." I raised my eyebrows and Fred and George grinned. I turned around and Ron was holding a cat and Harry was standing next to him. I gasped. Ron handed me the cat. George said, "This from all four of us!" I grinned and said, "What's her name?" They shrugged and Harry said, "You get to name her." I thought for a moment and then said, "Her name is Sophie." They grinned and started petting Sophie.

George and Fred exchanged gifts and Harry and Ron gave Fred and George their gifts. When they were done I went back to the girl's dormitories to show everyone Sophie and introduce Sophie and Crookshanks. They got along very well. I summoned cat stuff and fed Sophie.

I went down to the Common Room and waited for everyone to come down for breakfast. When they finally did we went down in a hurry because I was starving and wanted some French Toast. When we got there, Draco came over to George and said, "Well, well well. Happy birthday welfare boy. I'm surprised that you had enough money to pay for a cat!" George just chuckled and said, "You're so silly! The Slytherin table is that way!" He pointed to the Slytherin table and Draco sneered and said, "Ha well you just watch your back!" George said, "I don't think you should be talking! I'm twice the size of you and your bodyguards!" That made Draco go away. We ate the rest of our breakfast in peace. 

After breakfast we went to all of our classes. They were boring because all we did was take notes. Percy's class was interesting because we played chess while he made tomorrow's lesson plan. (I think he was up late putting up with a cranky Penelope.) After classes we went to the Common Room. Hermione and I did our homework while everyone else talked about Quidditch. 

I was starting to get extremely sick of Quidditch because that's all I ever heard. Quidditch this and Quidditch that. I think Hermione felt the same way because I always see her roll her eyes when they start talking about it.

Well, when we were done with our homework we went to dinner. Ginny and Amanda made a birthday cake appear and everyone sang happy birthday to us. I don't think I've ever seen George and Fred blush the red and I think I was blushing too! After dinner we went upstairs. I ran up to my room to get Sophie. When I got upstairs I found a few presents on my bed. I read the card and saw that they were from Mum and Dad. I opened them and put them away. They I wrote Mum and Dad a note thanking them and asking how they were. Then Sophie and I went downstairs and I told Fred and George to look on their beds. They did and then they opened their presents.

The Quidditch Team went to the field to practice and the rest of us stayed upstairs and played with Sophie and Crookshanks. That night I fell asleep thinking that I had a wonderful birthday.


	14. Default Chapter Title

****

Tee Hee Hee

Well, weeks had passed and nothing of any relevance had happened. We had classes, Quidditch games, and tormenting from Snape. Just the usual. It was March 24th when something finally happened.

(*)

I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when all of the sudden I got the urge to go to the Quidditch field. Harry was already out there thinking of new game plans. I looked over at Hermione and Ron and they got up. We walked out the portrait hole and I said, "Now what do you think is happening?"

I knew what they were thinking though. It was a dark day outside. It would be us four at the Quidditch field. Only the four of us. It was starting to sound like our dream.

I look over and Ron and he said, "I think we all know what's going to happen. Good thing we brought our wands!" Hermione nodded and said, "Never leave home without it!" I nodded and kept walking.

(*)

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

(*)

I was sitting on the bleachers thinking of ways to beat the Huffelpuff Team in the last Quidditch game of the season. All of a sudden I got the sunned urge to walk to the center of the field and wait there. I had my wand in my hand so I walked to the center of the field. I said out loud, "Oh I hope Hermione, Ron, and Julie get here soon! I think Voldemort is near!" Then he thought to himself, "Well, I KNOW he's here! My darn scar keeps throbbing! Man I wish I had some Tylonel!"

I stood there unable to move the position of my feet. I could move everything except my feet. I was starting to worry if I was going to be the only one battling Voldemort when I saw Hermione, Ron, and Julie coming my way from the castle. I waved to them and they waved back. All I could think is that I wish they would hurry up.

(*)

JULIE'S POINT OF VIEW

(*)

We walked out if the castle and saw Harry in the center of the Quidditch field. He waved to us and we waved back. Ron said, "Man! I can't go any faster, and on the way down I tried to go to Dumbledore's office but my feet kept going their own way!" Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah, the same thing happened with me. I figured that if we got Dumbledore he could help us or something."

We kept walking until we got to the center of the Quidditch field. When we got there, Harry said, "Finally! I was starting to freak out and my scar hurts really bad!" I nodded and said, "Don't worry. Once were done with this I think Madame Pomfrey is going to make each of eat a ton of chocolate!" They nodded and then all of a sudden it started lightening. I started walking to the bleachers and I yelled "I think it's going to start! Good Luck!" I had to yell because the wind was picking up and it was starting to rain.

I walked to the 5th row of bleachers and sat down. It seemed like forever until something happened. Then all of the sudden, I saw a huge tornado in the distance! It came closer and closer until it was entering the Quidditch field. I was going to run to shelter but I still couldn't move. The Tornado then became Lord Voldemort. He had red hair and his clothes were torn in places.

He returned to normal size and then said, "I will kill you all! There is no stopping it!" Harry glared and him and shouted, "You killed my parents and I will NOT let you kill me or my friends!" Voldemort sneered and said, "How are you going to do that? It's not like anyone is out here to save you!" From behind them I saw Dumbledore appear and cast a spell on Voldemort. Dumbledore said, "I can stop you!" He shot five more spells out of his wand. Voldemort fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Suddenly I was able to walk again. So was everyone else! I ran to Dumbledore and Hermione said, "Thanks so much! How did you know that he was here?" Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Let's go back to the castle and get you all some chocolate." We nodded and followed Dumbledore back to the castle.

When we got there Madame Pomfrey was at the entrance waiting for us along with all of the other teachers. Percy gave Ron and I a hug and said, "Is everyone alright?" We nodded and followed Madame Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing. When we got there, we sat on the beds and ate chocolate. Madame Pomfrey came to check on us and I asked, "Why do we have to eat chocolate? Voldemort didn't hurt us." She cringed at the name Voldemort and said, "He put a spell on you all so I want to check on you all."

She left the room and I said, "You know, I didn't need to help you any. This was nothing like our dreams." Everyone nodded and Hermione said, "Yeah, but at least were all right!" I nodded and Mum and Dad ran into the room. Mum exclaimed, "Are you all right? Dumbledore owled us so we came right away!" We nodded and waited for her to calm down. Madame Pomfrey came into the room about half an hour later and said, "You're all ready to leave!" We nodded and told Mum and Dad goodbye.

We walked to the Common Room and when we got there, Everyone was waiting for us. The asked many questions and Ron answered them. We hadn't eaten dinner so that was all I could think of. I finally stood up and said, "It's 7:00! Let's get some dinner!" Everyone cheered and raced down to the Great Hall. It sounded like a stampede. At dinner we had fried Chicken, mashed potatoes, and for dessert we had Apple Turnovers. Dumbledore told everyone what had happened so we didn't get bombarded with questions. I think Ron was a little disappointed about that. After dinner, it was about 9:00 so we went to bed.


	15. Default Chapter Title

****

The Final Quidditch Match

It was April 14th. Tomorrow was the final Quidditch match against Huffelpuff. The team was constantly on the field so at night I usually sat in the Common Room reading a book or in my bedroom writing or drawing stuff. Harry was working the team constantly and had them under energy spells so they were constantly ready for action. Me, and a lot of other people thought it was annoying because sometimes at maybe 3 in the morning Ginny would start jumping on my bed and asking me stupid questions that she already knew the answer to. So, ever since that happened, at night I put a sleeping charm on Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie so that me and everyone else can get some sleep. In the morning I just reverse it and no one knows what happened. (I love the way I think.)

(*)

Well, that morning I woke up at 5 and reversed the charm and then went back to sleep. Then I got up again at 6 to get ready for the day. I hopped into the shower and started singing that annoying Hamster Dance song. It was in my head ever since I went to that Website. When I was done getting ready I decieded to put my hair a different way. I parted it in the back making two pieces of hair. Then I put each side into a bun/beehive thingy. Then I went down to the Common Room to wait for everyone else. I didn't need to wait though because they were already there.

When he saw me, Fred started cracking and said, "Whoa! Julie! There's this big ugly thing on your neck! Oh wait. That's your head! Oops!" I could tell he did that on purpose so I put a slapping spell on him. He kept getting slapped by and imaginary hand. It was pretty funny.

Hermione yawned and said, "Let's go. I'm famished." Ron leaned next to Harry and whispered, "She's using big words again! Watch out!" Harry and Ron snickered but Hermione had heard them. She whacked both of them with her purse and then stuck her tongue out. I shook my head and we kept walking to the Great Hall.

We ate breakfast with Harry going over drills and Me and Hermione talking about what we are going to do this summer. Hermione thought for a moment and said, "I'll probably read next year's books, hang out with some friends, and then come back to school." I nodded and said, "I'll probably go to horse camp, visit friends, and clean out my closet. Oh and help Mom get rid of the gnomes in the Garden. They seem to be having kids and it's so hard to keep them out!" Hermione nodded knowingly.

When lunch was over, we went to our classes. They were ok but none of us payed attention except for Hermione. When classes were over we headed outside. The Quidditch Team practiced on the field and Hermione, Ron, and Amanda. We sat under a tree and did our homework. When it was time for dinner we walked to the Quidditch field and told everyone and then went back into Hogwarts and then to the Great Hall. At dinner we ate pasta, soup, fish sticks (yuck!), and had marble cookies for dessert. I guess Harry was trying to get everyone to eat some sort of carbohydrates even though they didn't need the energy! Then we went back to the Gryffindor tower. 

When we got the, Harry had everyone in a big circle. He said, "Everybody listen. I've been going over play, pointers, and common Quidditch knowledge for weeks now! I hope some of it has sunk in. We need to win tonight! We need that cup for Gryffindor! Most of you have played in a final match and for those who haven't, it's hard work but it's good when you are finally finished! On three say Gryffindor!" Harry put his hand in the middle of the circle and everyone else followed. Everyone said, "1..2..3..GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone got up and headed for the locker rooms. I grabbed Ginny by the arm and tapped her with my wand. Then I said, "Only a calming charm. Don't worry!" She smile and ran to catch up with everyone. Whe I got there I sat in the front row with Hermione, Ron, and Amanda. 

Madame Hooch blew here whistle and the game began. Everyone rose up and started flying around and playing their positions. Fifteen minutes had gone by and no sign of the Snitch. Gryffindor was up by 40. The score was 60 to 20. Our defense was a little weak but our offense was doing great! 30 more minutes had passed and Gryffindor was still in the lead but Hufflepuff was catching up. The score was 100 to 80. Gryffindor was in the lead by 20 points but 20 points wasn't anything to smile at. Finally, I saw a gold glint go past Harry's ear. He had seen it too and started flying toward it. Cho Chang, the Huffelpuff seeker, had seen Harry go and started following him but Harry was too fast for her. His fingertips touched the Snitch and then he grabbed it. He swooped up and was caught in a humongus group hug! About 5 rows behind me I could hear Hagrid weeping out of happiness. I couldn't help but cheer! I looked over to Hermione and Ron and saw that Hermione was crying too! I smiled and pulled both of them to the Gryffindor Tower.

When we got there I said, "I'm going to say a charm that will decorate this place and get us some party food!" They nodded and I muttered, "Partious Magnificentous!"

I blinked and the place was decorated in Gold and Scarlet and there was a huge table full of drinks and snacks. Everyone else eventually came up to the tower to party and no one went to bed until about 3 in the morning. When we did go to bed, we all fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


	16. Default Chapter Title

****

Ok this is the last fic of this series unless you tell me to continue this until Julie graduates or unless I decide to start writing this series again. I may start some Harry Potter stories like what would happen if the cast of Friends met the Harry Potter gang. So… gimme your feedback! And please review! J

See Ya Next Year

The excitement from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team winning the Quidditch Cup had died down a little bit. Harry and the rest of the team was starting to get a little annoyed when people asked them to tell them again how it happened. I was already annoyed by that because people were so clueless because they would ask me how we won the game! I'm like, how am I supposed to know? I'm not even on the team!

(*)

Well, it was May 14th and everyone was studying like mad to get ready for the finals except for Hermione of course. She already knew all the material! I was sneaking away every night to the east tower to study in peace. It was extremely hard for me to concentrate around other and I like being able just to ponder over everything that's going on. Our finals were on May 20th. They were over at noon. So there was only 6 days left. Luckily, I had studied enough that I was confident that I would do excellent on the finals.

(*)

When I woke on May 20th, I woke up Ginny, Amanda, Lavender, and Hermione. Then I jumped into the shower. When I got out, I was surprised to find Hermione on her bed studying like crazy! I said, "Hermione? What are you doing? I thought you were ready." She looked up at me and said, "I'm gonna flunk it! I just know it! I'm gonna fail and then I will lose my scholarship and then Mum and Dad will have to pay full tuition and then they won't have enough money to support themselves if I still go to school and then they'll get thrown out on the streets and it will be all my fault! Help me!!" I chuckled and said, "Hermione, you have scored highest on every test you have ever took! Your grades are the best Hogwarts has ever had! You'll do fine!" Hermione just started at me looking bewildered and then she said, "Yeah right! I'm going to flunk it!" Then she started to wail. I shrugged and walked down to the Common Room with my books.

When I got there, I waited for everyone else to come down. When they finally did we all walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat down and started eating breakfast. Dumbledore got everyone to quiet down and said, "I have had the house elves prepare fish for you all! Fish is brain food so eat up!" He sat down and I could hear Hermione mumbling something about poor house elves having to work all the time. I frowned and said, "I don't care it fish I brain food! I have never eaten seafood and I don't plan to either!" I grabbed a piece of French Toast and some cereal with milk. Everyone had some fish and I got kind of sick just watching them eat it!

Luckily breakfast ended quickly and we all hurried to first hour. When we got there, we saw Lupin sitting at Percy's desk! Harry hurried over to him and said, "Hey old buddy! I haven't seen you in a long time! How's it going?" Lupin and Harry talked to a little while and then I asked, "Professor, do you know where Percy is?" Lupin smiled and said, "Something came up. He should be here tomorrow." I was going to ask him where exactly he was but the bell rung. I took my seat next to Lee and we started the test.

The test was over and we headed to second hour. On the way there, Dumbledore passed us and was beaming. He was headed toward the Hospital Wing. The rest of the finals passed rather quickly and when we were done we headed to lunch. When we got there, we sat in our usual places and then started eating. I was almost done with my chicken rings when Dumbledore walked to our table and said, "I need to see, Fred, George, Julie, Ron, and Ginny. Follow me please." We got up from the table and followed him out of the Great Hall. He started heading for the hospital wing and then it hit me. Penelope's baby was due in two days! Maybe she went into labor today! I started grinning and looked over at Fred and George. They were thinking the same thing. I grabbed Ginny's hand and gave it a squeeze. She was so clueless. She looked as if she was going to get thrown into the dungeons! I smiled reassuringly and then we turned a corner and headed into the Hospital. Dumbledore said, "Please go to the room right there." He smiled and we headed through the door, which he pointed to. When we got there, Mum and Dad were standing next to Percy, who was standing next to Penelope, who was sitting in a bed with a baby girl in her arms. Ginny squealed and said, "Oh! What's her name?" Penelope smiled and said, "Her name is Mena and you all are Aunts and Uncles!" Ron grinned and asked, "Can I hold her?" Penelope nodded and handed over Mena. We each took turns holding her and when it was my turn, I said, "Mum and Dad, you two are grandparents!" They grinned and nodded.

After what seemed a few minutes, it was dinnertime. Percy said, "Why don't you guys go have some dinner and share the wonderful news with everyone! I bet Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Amanda are wondering what happened to you!" We nodded and said our good-byes.

When we got to the Great Hall, we found Harry and Hermione playing a game of chess and Amanda and Angelina giving each other manicures. They looked up and Hermione asked, "Where did you guys go?" I grinned and said, "Penelope had her baby! Her name is Mena and I'm an Aunt!" They were overjoyed with the news and we ate a large dinner to celebrate. During dinner, Dumbledore got on the microphone and said, "Everyone, I need your attention! I am pleased to announce that Professor Weasley has a beautiful baby girl! She was born this morning! Her name is Mena!" Everyone looked at us and we all turned the shade of crimson and started chuckling.

After dinner we headed back to the Common Room and started talking about Mena. It got really late when we finally noticed what time it was. We headed up to bed. I had my magic camera take a picture of Mena and then I stuck the picture in one of my picture frames. You can never have too many picture frames!

(*)

A couple days later, it was the last day of school. The last day of school wasn't really a school day. You got your yearbooks and paced up your stuff. It was pretty much a day for good-byes. I got up and sighed. I thought to myself, "The last day of school! I can't believe it! I only have one more year here! I need to get a group shot of us outside." Then I woke up everyone and hopped into the shower. When I got out, I packed my stuff into my trunk. Then I helped Ginny pack her stuff away. Then we set our trunks at the foot of our beds. When the train was ready to leave, out trunks would be transferred to our compartment.

Then we went to the Common Room. When we got there, we saw everyone else waiting for us. Hermione grinned and said, "I'm going to miss you guys but you all have to come and stay with me this summer!" We nodded and I said, "I think Mum and Dad would be delighted to have you all stay with us and visit Mena!" We all smiled and then went to the Common Room for breakfast.

When we got there, we sat in our usual spots. I was about to bite into a chocolate chit croissant when Malfoy approached us and said, "Well, well well. ANOTHER Weasley to feed! It's amazing that you aren't living off of food stamps yet!" The guys of the group were about to knock Malfoy back to Tuesday but we managed to restrain them. Instead, Amanda stood up and said, "Did you lose you way again? You know this is your 6th year and you don't even know where you sit! You Really need to work on that!" Then she took his arm and led him back to the Slytherin table.

When she returned I gave her a high five and we finished eating breakfast. Then, Dumbledore started speaking into the microphone. He said, "Since we do not have classes today, Lunch will be served 12:30. We will give out awards for the house cup and I will have a speech prepared to tell you." I sighed and said, "Man! I'm going to miss this place! This is home for me! Well, so id the Burrow but I spend the majority of the year here!" Harry frowned and said, "I really don't want to go back to the Dursley's! You guys saw them when you picked my up for the International Quidditch Cup!" Just then, the owls flew in. There was a letter for Ron from Mum and Dad. It said, "We have been thinking about this for a long time and we've decided that Harry can stay with us this summer! Isn't that delightful? Make sure he writes to his Aunt and Uncle so they don't worry about him even though I don't think they would anyway! Love, Mum and Dad." Ron grinned from ear to ear and said, "Mum and Dad said that Harry could stay with us this summer! How about it?" Harry grinned and said, "I'd love to!" Then we all spent the rest of the lunch period deciding when we would visit eachother. It was decided that everyone would come over from July 1st to August 1st and then they would all return the week before school started and stay with the Weasley's.

After lunch, we all escaped outside to visit Hagrid. When we got there, we visited Hagrid for a little while and had him take a picture of us. In the back row of the picture was Fred and Angelina, Me and Lee, George and Amanda. In the front row was Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Harry. 

Then we headed to the Quidditch field so Harry could get his broom. Then we visited every place in Hogwarts and said goodbye to Moaning Myrtle. Then it was time for lunch. When we got there, we sat in our usual places. Then Dumbledore started speaking into the microphone. He said, "It has been an amazing year. You all have learned so much so when you get home this summer, forget it all! Ah. I will each and every one of you! Write me as much as possible!" He coughed into his handkerchief and then kept talking. "Now it's time to announce the winner of the house cup! Slytherin came in second with 435 points. Ravenclaw came in third with 457 points." All of the Gryffindors held hands as he announced the second place house. "Huffelpuff came in second with 587 points and Gryffindor swept he competition with 978 points!" The Gryffindors cheered and then Fred and George went up to accept the trophy. They passed it around for everyone to hold. Then Dumbledore said, "As I said, it has been a wonderful year! And remember to forget everything you have been taught!" He chuckled at his own joke. "And of course you all remember not to use magic if you are returning to Hogwarts next year!" We nodded and Dumbledore headed back to his seat at the teacher's table.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was time to get on the train. We all left the table grinning and headed to the canoes to row across to the other side of the lake. When we got there, we claimed our usual spot on the back of the train. When the train started to move, our trunks appeared in the storage compartments above our heads and Hedwig and Antonio were in their cages strapped into seats.

When we got back to King's Cross, we got off the train last and searched for Mum and Dad. They were waiting for us at the entrance of the platform 9 and 3/4. Mum said, "Hullo! I'm so glad to see my children!" She and Dad gave us hugs and told us to meet them at the car. Then Dad mumbled a spell hat transported our trunks to the trunk of the car. They left and I kissed Lee goodbye. He smiled and said, "See you in July!" I nodded and gave him a hug. Then he left to find his parents. Everyone else said their good-byes and we headed out to the car.

When we arrived home, we were finished telling Mum and Dad about our exciting year at school. When we walked into the house I rushed up to my room and put the group shot of us into a picture frame. I flopped down on my bed and said, "I'm finally home!" Then I was fast asleep.


End file.
